Secret Millionaire
by MsJakePuckerman
Summary: Puck is a single poor, dad in New York city, looking after his daughter Beth. Wandering around the city is one Rachel Berry, Broadway star. She disguises her self as not so rich, then she helps poor people in need. She meets Puck and his daughter, and helps them get on their feet. She can't help but to be drawn to this little girl...and man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have to thank my sister for fic idea….I am working on my sequel for Saving you, so it will be up soon! And I have been planning my chapters for "Sweetie" so I will be updating more on that. I really hope you enjoy this story. I have a feeling that it will be good! Lemme know what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Chapter 1:Lending A Hand_

Rachel was pacing up and down in her small office in the building where they work on this "secret millionaire" thing. She has been trying to figure out which family or person she wants to help next, but couldn't put her finger on whom. There are so many people who need help, it is impossible to help them all. That is why she decided to disguise herself and go about New-York city to scout out the ones who need it the most.

Over the past few years she has helped a lot of people. Giving them either money, or helping them get back on their feet by offering jobs, education, and a place to stay. And each and every time she got it right and the people couldn't be more thankful. No one has recognized her as famous Broadway star yet, and she hoped that it stays that way; people knew that she is part of the secret millionaire thing, but they don't know that she herself is the one travelling through New-York city to find the people in need.

Today she was headed out to New-Jersey, she has heard that there are many, many people there who are poor and are in need of a lot of help, so with her hair tied back, and her glasses on, complimenting her disguise she added a cute hat, just to make sure no one recognizes her. just as her driver drove past a bakery called "_Carlo's"_, she told him to stop the car as she saw something that caught her attention.

A man, about her age, she guessed, was hunched in front of a little girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She saw the girl pouting and talking to the man, she guessed it was her dad, since the man was holding onto the little girl, and talking sweetly to her. She got out of the car, and walked to them, she was standing a few paces away so she could hear what they were saying.

"But dada 'ders a vewy big cake der." She said, waving her arms about her head. The man shook his head and looked down, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Baby girl, dada told you, we can't afford that big cake right now. But, "he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollar note. "You can go buy a smaller one? Next time I promise we can buy the bigger one, and add extra icing if you want." The man said, and Rachel could've sworn she saw tears growing in the man's eyes.

"Really dada?" the little girl said, jumping up and down.

The man nodded his head and watched as the little girl ran into the shop, he saw a woman standing close by, looking at him before disappearing into the shop. He just shrugged and waited outside the bakery for his daughter.

Rachel walked into the bakery and saw the little blonde girl standing at the back of the line. She was hopping in her spot excitedly, and Rachel couldn't help but clench at her chest, her heart breaking for the little girl, and the man outside. Heck, she didn't even know them, and she has dealt with a lot of these issues before, but for some reason, this seemed like the worst one.

Rachel bent down on her one knee and ticked the girl on her shoulder. The girl turned her head in surprise. "What are you going to buy little girl?" she asked in a soft voice.

She pointed to the very small cake that was resting in the fridge next to her. "That cake."

Rachel smiled. "Why such a small one? Why don't you go for a bigger one? I'm sure that one wont fill your tummy." She said poking the girl on her belly softly.

She giggled then openly told Rachel, "My dada said we can't afford it. We cans only buy that one."

"Well what do you say if I buy that cake for you? The big one out in the window? Would you like that? Will your parents mind if I do that?" staring into those small hazel eyes as they grew big, made Rachel feel like the happiest person on earth at that moment.

"My momma passed away. My dada is outside, he won't mind. He would be vewy happy." The girl clapped her hands together in excitement.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked the little girl, and she replied in a soft voice, "Beth."

"And your daddy's name?"

"His real name is Noah, but he likes to be called Puck. It's silly." Beth replied, looking at Rachel, wondering why she wore those sunglasses and the hat to cover her head. it was so warm outside, so there was no reason whatsoever for her to be covered like that.

Once they were finally in front of the tow, Rachel asked for the cake in the window, at first the woman behind the counter looked surprised, but called out to some guy to go fetch a trolley for it to be pushed, yeah, the cake was that big. Beth's eyes grew wide as they lifted the cake into a box and then into the trolley, she was practically drooling, and Rachel's was proud that she could do what she just did.

She made the payment, and soon they were out the door. Rachel saw Beth's dad, Noah, leaning against the window, and now that she was much closer to him, she saw how beautiful he really was. He had hazel eyes, almost like Beth's but a little darker, he had a beautiful face, and his hair, that was what made her giggle a bit, but he had a slight Mohawk, but it looked good on him.

When Beth thanked Rachel and gave her a hug, she pushed the trolley towards Puck. When Puck saw the big trolley coming towards him, his eyes grew wide. When the trolley stopped, he saw a little blonde head peeking out from the side. "Look dada, it's the big cake!"

He was speechless. He didn't know how she got this cake, and he sure as hell hoped that her Puckerman genes didn't kick in this early. He asked her how she got it, and she replied with a bright smile. "A very nice lady bought it for me. Look there she is." Beth pointed out to Rachel who was standing at her car, talking to her driver, not realizing that Puck was walking towards her.

"Excuse me?" Puck said a little shyly, when she turned around, he was shut silent. She had her glasses off, and when he gazed into those big brown eyes, his heart stopped. "I just wanted to uh-"he said, struggling to find words. Rachel turned around now and faced Puck watching as little Beth came strolling towards them, still holding onto the trolley for dear life. "Thank you. But it really wasn't necessary, I know it was expensive, so I'll find a way to pay you-"

Rachel held up her hand, stopping Puck in the middle of his sentence. "There's no need for that. I wanted to do it. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I felt bad, so I bought it for her, and you of course. Don't worry about it, it's what I do."

"You look fami-famili-familiar." Beth said to Rachel, struggling to say the word. Rachel gulped, and pretended she didn't hear that, instead, she turned to Puck and held out her hand for him to shake. "It was nice to meet you, Noah? Is it fine if I call you that?"

"Yeah of course. It's nice to meet you too uh?" he said, not knowing her naming.

"Ray," Rachel said, "Just call me Ray." She normally used that nickname when she didn't want people to know her true identity. Puck smiled and shook her hand. They both were still holding onto each other, so they both blushed and quickly pulled away. Rachel said her goodbyes, and told the driver to just drive out of eye distance from Puck and Beth. She wanted to follow them to where they lived, so that she could plan into action.

She saw Beth telling Puck something and he just laughed and pushed the trolley into the direction where they lived.

"Dada I pwomise you, I know that lady. From TV!" Beth said tugging on Puck's pants. He just shook his head. "Her name is Rachel Berry." She said in a cute voice, then Puck stopped dead in his tracks.

"Beth, sweetie, Rachel Berry is a big Broadway star, even though I forgot what she looks like, I know she is way to famous to be talking to us. I know she is your idol, and mommy liked her too, and you will meet her someday, but that wasn't her baby."

"But dada…" She started but Puck stopped her.

"No buts," he said. "Now let's get home and chomp down this cake like sharks. Okay?" Beth nodded her head excited to eat the cake, but in the small, 6 year old mind of hers, she knew that, that was Rachel Berry.

Rachel followed closely behind as Puck and Beth walked to their small apartment. It wasn't that far from the bakery, but it was in the bad side of New Jersey. And she flinched when she saw in what a bad place they lived. It was a small building that had graffiti all over it, definitely not a place for a child to be living in, she thought, but sometimes, this is all you can get if you are poor. When Puck and Beth walked into the building, she got out of the car, and followed closely behind, ignoring the cat calls coming from the wannabe gangsters that was sitting on benches in front of the building.

She followed Puck and Beth to their door, and when they closed it she saw the number of the door, and in triumph smiled at herself. This time, she is going to do whatever it takes to help this family of two. She felt a weird connection to them, and when Rachel wants something to be done, she'll get it done.

Xxx

"You're a month overdue Mr Puckerman." A big, fat man, stood in front of Puck's door, with folded arms. Puck slammed his hand against his forehead.

"I know I'm getting paid tomorrow. I'll pay it. Please just give me another chance. I have nowhere else to go." He pleaded, and the man nodded his head and walked away. He closed the door and turned around to see Beth still munching on the cake that Rachel bought them the day before. He didn't know why but he kept thinking about her, and it was crazy, he knew, but she was all he thought about, his thoughts about Rachel was soon blurred away when another loud knock came from the door.

"I told you I'll pay it tomorrow!" he shouted, not realizing who was at the door. When he opened it, he saw a mailman standing in front of his door with a huge package in his hands.

"Noah Puckerman?" when Puck nodded his head, the mailman gave Puck a paper to sign and handed the package over, feeling puzzled, he sat down on the floor next to Beth who was watching SpongeBob Squarepants with her feet laid out in front of her and a piece of cake in her hands.

He opened the Package and when he saw what it was, his heart dropped. In the box laid a voucher to a clothing store, a voucher for food, and what hurt him the most was the stack of cash that was wrapped up in an envelope. There was writing on it, it read:

_I hope you accept this gift with an open heart. I know you might not want to take it because you feel upset and ashamed because it comes from someone else and right now you feel like nothing. But that's not the case. But please, go use it, buy clothes for you and Beth, stack your fridge with food that will last you days, and the money, even though its not much now, use it to pay off your bills, and Beth's kindergarten fees. I may not know what if feels like, but I know you're hurting. And I am going to help you, and Beth. I feel an odd need to do whatever I can to help you, and that is what I'll do. Everything will be all right soon. _

_Lots of love,_

_Ray._

When he read the letter, he broke down and started crying. He didn't want Beth to see him like this, but he couldn't help it. This woman, Ray, didn't even know him, didn't know his story, but still she wanted to help him like they were old time friends looking out for each other. When Beth saw Puck crying, she put her cake down in her small plate, and crawled onto his lap.

"Please don't cry dada. Everything wills be okay." Beth said, giving Puck a kiss on the cheek, Puck held onto her, crying into the little girl's shoulder. Wishing that he could have done something more to give Beth a better life, but since Quinn passed away, everything went downhill. He lost his job, he had to move out of their apartment in Manhattan, he lost all contact with his friends and family, he didn't have their numbers or any details about them, he was all alone, looking after Beth with a shitty job that doesn't even pay enough. But at least he was helped by Rachel now, he really appreciated it, and he will accept the gift, but it can't go on forever.

He can't accept money and vouchers and gifts from her all the time, it wasn't right, and when he sees her again, he will tell her that with the utmost respect, and he just hoped that she would understand that. he kissed Beth on her forehead, being reminded of Quinn when he stared into her eyes. His heart broke every time he thought of her, still mad that she had to be taken away so early, but that was life, she's in a better place now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care or doesn't miss her anymore. He does a lot, every night when Beth is asleep he would lay down on the couch, turn on his laptop, and listen to Quinn sing, every night, and each night he would cry himself to sleep.

He knew it can't go on forever, but Quinn was the love of his life, she is the mother of his daughter, he will always treasure her.

Xxx

"So there was this man, and a girl, standing in front of the most popular bakery in the world, looking at the cakes, wanting to buy it, but couldn't afford it, so you being the generous person you are went in and bought the giant cake in the window that I also had my eye on ?" Kurt asks Rachel as they sat on the balcony of Rachel's apartment in New-York, getting a great view of Central Park.

"If that's how you want to put it Kurt, yes." She said sipping on her juice watching as he perched his sunglasses onto the tip of his nose.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that? You have a great heart Rachel, and helping people out like that which you don't even know is not something everyone does. And that fact that you say the dad was hot is a big bonus."

Rachel scoffed and turned her gaze in front of her, watching as the leaves of the trees waved as the warm breeze of New-York went through them. "I won't deny it. He was hot. But, the little girl, her name is Beth, said that her mom passed away, so I know he must be going through a very bad time. I don't even know how long she has been gone, but I can see the hurt in his eyes you know?"

"You would have been better off a psychic." Kurt joked. "Just by looking into someone's eyes you know why their hurting."

"I can definitely see why you will be hurting in a few moments Hummel." She said throwing a book at him. He flinched in pain as the book hit his arm, he just stuck his tongue out at Rachel like a little boy.

"But seriously, I wanted that cake. That bakery has the best cakes in the world, and I have had my eye on it when drove past there yesterday."

"They needed it more than you did Kurt. You get those things every day, they don't. And what where you doing there if I may ask?" Rachel looks at Kurt, laughing at the shocked look on his face. He mentally cursed himself for spilling his secret. And he now knows that Rachel wouldn't stop until she gets the truth out of him, so he knew there was no point in lying.

"Fine. There's this guy, his name is Blaine. He works at the bakery as a head baker. I met him one time at a Broadway show a few weeks back, and we just started hanging out together ever since. Nothing special." He said shrugging.

"Nothing special? Kurt this man may be the one! You have been alone for so long and you didn't tell me!, it's time to get your groove back on."

"I need to get my groove back on? Rachel, I think you're the one that needs to get your groove back. You haven't dated or seen anyone in a year. Just because of that jerk. At least I have been out on dates, and yes, Blaine might be the one, but I'm going to give it time. I don't want to blow it up like my last one. Gosh that was bad." he said thinking back to the last relationship he had with a guy that worked at a karaoke bar, didn't turn out to good.

Rachel knew Kurt was right, she has closed herself off from guys ever since she met Jesse when they worked together on a Broadway show, she needed to focus on her career, and the fact that she's helping people a lot, took up all of her time, so she didn't really have time for a boyfriend. But yet again, Kurt was right; she needed to get out more. But the problem was that she doesn't know a lot of people. Yes, there was the ongoing list of friends on facebook and followers on twitter, and her co-actors, but they weren't her _friends._

She lost those friends when she left high school, choosing to leave them and go on Broadway. Only Kurt came with her, it was selfish of her, she knew it, but now she lost all contact with them. But she was going to take Kurt's advice and go out, meet new people. And hope that she'll find love. Through all of this going through her mind, she couldn't help but drift her thoughts to Puck. Why? Why think about him so much? What was the reason? She didn't know, and she wanted to find out.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it out there, I really am looking forward to writing this story, and I hope you guys want to read it! You all know by know that once I get an idea into my head I have to start writing it on the spot otherwise I'll either forget about it or lose interest in writing it. My point is, that I know I'm busy with writing "Sweetie", and I have to work on my sequel of "Saving You" (which I am already doing), but this would be worth it. Lemme know what you think!**


	2. The Truth

**A/N: All I can say is WOW. Over 20 follows for the first chapter? I can't believe it! It makes me so so happy! Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate it! You guys are amazing. In each chapter, just for a few, in the beginning, I'm going to have a flashback of Puck and Quinn, and how she died, and the events that lead up to that. I promise there won't be a lot of Puck and Quinn...lol. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_Chapter 2:The Truth_

_"Quinn are you feeling okay?" Puck asks Quinn nervously as he saw her running to the bathroom, looking very pale. Quinn was acting very weird in the past few days, she was always so healthy, and active, these days she was the opposite._

_Puck opened the door to their bathroom and saw Quinn hurdled infront of the toilet, with her hands hugging the toilet. She was hurling into the toilet like she never did before, and she moaned in pain as she did so._

_He kneeled next to her and held her hair up in his hands. He rubbed small circles on her back, and he could have sworn he felt tears running down his cheeks. "Quinn..."_

_"Puck, I don't want you to see me like this, please..." She said while hurling again, the pain just got worse, and by each second she got more frightened. _

_"I'm not leaving you Quinn, I promised you I would take care of you, and that's what I'm doing. I'm taking you to the Doctor today, whether you like it or not." He said with his voice raised a little, but he didn't intend on it sounding like he meant it in a mean way. He just wanted to get her healthy._

_"No." She said when she stopped hurling. Her hand clenching the side of the toilet as she felt a sharp pain striking her. "I don't want to go the the hospital. I hate hospitals. It's just a virus Puck, I'll be fine." _

_He got up and threw his hands up in the air. "Do you want to die Quinn? You know you're not fine. The past few days you are lacking in your excercises, you're not eating the way you used to, and you're as pale as hell. Don't let me even mention the way you run to the toilet like know and fucking puke your lungs out. Quinn, understand me, I love you, I love Beth, Beth loves you, I don't want to lose you. Please." _

_He said as he slided down against the wall and started crying. He really did love her, she was his high school sweetheart. They had a child together, and he just...he loved her. He didn't want to lose her like he lost his family, and most of his friends._

_He heard Quinn flush the toilet and crawl up to him. "Baby, I'm not going to die. I'll always be with you, and Beth. You are the most important things to me on the planet, I don't plan on losing you, or leaving you, okay? If it makes you feel better, I'll go to the hospital, even though I'll die of a heart attack by the sight of doctors and needles..I'll go, okay?"_

_He shook his head, not finding it funny that Quinn joked about death. "Don't joke Quinn. This isn't something to joke about! You're sick!"_

_Quinn placed her hands on Puck's cheeks, turning his head so that he could look at her. "Calm down...Please..I'll go to the hospital. Okay? I'll go."_

_Quinn tried to convince him, even though she had a whole lot of pain in her body right now, she tried to seem like she was ok, because Puck was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She'll go to the hospital and prove that nothing is wrong with her._

Xxxxxxx

"Dada can I pweeease have that dress? It's so pwetty!" Beth said as she jumped around the clothes that hanged from the rails. She saw a bright pink dress with white polka dots all over it, and she was gaga over it. Puck saw the sparkle in his eye, that he saw in Quinn's before the day she...

"Dada!" Beth shook him out of his thoughts.

"Sure sweetie, take it." He searched for the right size and took it off the rack. He grabbed a few shirts and jeans for him, and Beth got a few t-shirts and shorts as well. And now the dress that she couldn't take her eyes off. He walked to the tills, and placed all the clothes on the counter, when he saw who was behind it, he almost laughed himself to death.

"Won't you look who this is? Noah Puckerman. Haven't seen you in ages." Said Sebastian from behind the counter. He remembered Puck from high school, when they were in competition together in show choir, he always used to be mean to them, but eventually he changed and became a better person.

"Ah, didn't expect to see you here, Sebastian." Sebastian smiled and ringed the clothes up.

"I didn't know but my life took a turn I didn't expect, so working at a clothing store was my only option. It's nice though. Is this your girl?" He said pointing to Beth. Puck nodded his head, and ruffles Beth's hair, she just stomped her feet and squinted her eyes at her dad.

"She's cute, where's-" Sebastian started but stopped when he saw the look on Puck's face. Puck ran his hand over his face and just muttered, "She passed away."

Sebastian gave him a sympathetic look, and smiled. When he rang up the last item, he took the voucher and rang it up. "We should hang out some time. Catch up you know?"

Puck nodded his head. "Sure, man. That'd be great."

Sebastian wrote down his number on a paper and gave it to Puck. For a moment Puck thought he was hitting on him but when Sebastian laughed out loud, he was relieved. "Don't sweat it. No funny business. Just old friends catching up."

"Good then. See you soon." Puck smiled at him and walked out the store with Beth next to him. They already went to the grocery store and got all the food they needed. Beth was extremely happy that she got sweets now, and she was sure to get hyper. Puck also paid the rent that morning, and the landlord was so surprised when Puck gave him money for two months rent in advance.

He paid Beth's kindergarten fees, and he still had money left to spend. The money Rachel gave them helped them a lot, and he couldn't be more happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so glad you changed your fashion sense. I would have been so embarrassed if you went to the kareoke bar dressed like high school Rachel." Kurt said as he fixed himself in the mirror, staring as Rachel came out of the bathroom, looking hot as hell.

She was wearing white jean shorts, with a white shirt with sleeves running down her shoulder as if it was torn, over it, she wore a short sleeved leather jacket, and high-heeled black boots with gold studs on the side. Not the normal Rachel Berry outfit. Her hair was curled, and her make-up was smoky. Even if she did say so herself, she did look quite nice.

They were attending a type of party at a kareoke bar with their cast members, they didn't even know who's idea it was, just a day before they received the invitation.

"Well Kurt, thanks to you it changed. I swear if you weren't stuck with me, I would have still worn sweaters with skirts complimented with my famous knee-high socks. So thank you." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go, we're going to be late, Diva." Kurt said as he playfully slapped Rachel's butt. She laughed and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter.

They got into her car, which was a Mercedes Gran Coupe, Kurt always got excited when they rode in this car, sometimes he had evil plans in his head to try and steal it from her, but he knew it wouldn't work out that well.

"I don't even know why we're going to this. We don't even like these people, they don't like us, so what's the point of going?" Rachel asks as she pulled into the driveway of the bar.

"They don't like us because their jealous of our superior talent Ms Berry. And we're going because you and I are going to become wrinkled old people that will die alone one day watching Broadway movies in our deathbed if we don't get out."

Rachel laughed so hard tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Kurt, we are not going to die alone. In fact, I know for sure you won't. You said you liked Blaine, and he obviously likes you, so, you'll get together. You won't be stuck with me forever."

"Thank God." He joked as they walked into the bar, hand in hand.

The people came up to them with fake smiles and laughs, asking them how they've been, Rachel and Kurt returned the fakeness and just walked to the DJ, signing their names up, Rachel was first, then Kurt after her, and there were only two contestants in front of her, so they would be up soon.

They walked to the bar and ordered their drinks. Kurt sipped on his drink, gazing at Rachel over the tip of the glass. "So..."

"So.." She teased back.

"Tell me about this Noah guy."

Rachel sighed and placed her glass on the table. "There isn't really much to say, Kurt, he has a daughter, named Beth. I don't know If it was his wife or just girlfriend, but she passed away. It's sad really, they don't have money, so I gave sent them vouchers Kurt, I felt this weird connection. I can't explain it. I had to help them, and I have a feeling that I'm going to help them more than I have helped anyone before."

Kurt smiled and placed his hand on Rachel's. "It's good. You have to help them. I want to meet him, though. See if he's worthy of your ass."

"Kurt!" She threw him with a straw that was resting on the table.

Soon, Rachel's name was called out, and everyone cheered as Rachel walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone." Rachel greeted, and soon the DJ started the music, and Rachel did what she did best.

This time I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life

The one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing

I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting

Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holdin' my own breath

Right up to the end

Until that moment when

I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Somehow, when she sang the chorus, her mind drifted to Puck. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it.

'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right

It's just like deja vu

Me standin' here with you

Kurt saw the way Rachel sang and instantly knew what was going on in her head, smirking to himself, he winked at Rachel when her gaze moved on him.

So I'll be holdin' my own breath

Could this be the end?

Is it that moment when

I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There has gotta be somebody for me, oh

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers when Rachel finished her song, she got off, and was met by Kurt who had a huge smile plastered onto his face. She was confused when he gave her a hug and whispered something into her ear which she couldn't make out, but she ignored and and walked to her table. Watching as Kurt sang a Broadway number, as always, he was so into his music, ever since he met Blaine, he was more passionate and sang his songs with more feeling, that's how she knew that something was brewing between them.

Kurt came down the stage, hopping towards Rachel. Clearly, he had a few drinks too many, and Rachel wanted to get him home. They stayed at the bar for a few more minutes before leaving. She got into the car, and drove to the apartment.

However, she stopped when she saw two familiar people on the bench, eating ice-cream, she smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, and when she pointed in the direction to where Puck and Beth were sitting on a bench in Central Park, he knew. "He really is hot."

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a second, okay?" Kurt nodded his head and watched as Rachel walked towards the two.

Puck heard footsteps coming towards them and when he looked up, he saw Rachel with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but admire her outfit, her legs were long, and very slim, and that was always a turn on for him.

"Ray!" Beth shouted, running up to Rachel and hugging her around her waist.

"Hey Beth. How are you?"

"I'm good! Dada bought me ice-cream its so nice."

Rachel smiled and turned to look at Puck. "Hey Noah. What are you doing out here?"

He smiled softly while playing with the handkerchief. "Had some business to take care of. Central Park isn't usually the place I would visit." He said with a soft laugh.

"Well it's good to see you." She said as she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Thank you." He said softly, "For the things you did, you really didn't have too-"

"Noah," she said placing her hand on his, she saw him close his eyes, not realising he was thinking about how Quinn used to do the exact same thing. "You don't have to thank me. Please, I-I want to do it. It feels wrong knowing that I have everything I need and more, and there's people, special people like you and Beth, that need it more than I do."

He felt his throat tightening, but ignored it. He just looked away, and rolled his eyes playfully when Beth started talking about Broadway shows.

"Beth, you're going to drive Ray crazy." Puck said, laughing at the sweetness that was his little girl.

"It's fine. I love Broadway too. In fact, I have a friend who owns a Broadway theatre, would you like to go see it? If its alright with you Noah?" Rachel asks, giggling when Beth started jumping up and down, clinging on Puck's leg.

"That would be great."

Rachel stood up and motioned for them to follow her to her car.

"Hello there!" Kurt said as he spun around in his seat, thinking to himself when he saw Puck, that he really was hot.

"Hi, I'm Puck. Nice to meet you."

"I know." Kurt said, shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Kurt, and who's this little girl?" Kurts asks, talking sweetly to Beth.

"I'm Beth." She said with a soft voice, holding her hand out to Kurt.

Kurt shook her hand sweetly and kissed the back of it. Beth turned her head to the side, thinking that Kurt also looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Kurt I'm going to drop you off at home, then I'm going to take them out okay?"

"Sure thing." Kurt smiled, and leaned back into his seat, watching the cars driving by.

Rachel dropped Kurt off, and drove back to the theatre which one of her friends, who was her manager, owned, and told her she could go there whenever she want. Beth's eyes widened up, and she giggled a lot.

"Thanks for doing this for her. I don't think she has ever been this happy." Puck said smiling down at Rachel. Even with her wearing heels, she was still shorter than him.

"You really have to stop thanking me." She joked and walked into the theatre. She had a key for it, so it was accessable to her anytime. When Beth turned her head and looked at Rachel, she waved her hands to the stage, telling her she can go play on it for a while.

"You know Beth has this crazy thing going on in her mind." Puck said as he sat down in the seat next to Rachel.

"What? That I'm a crazy lady that want to kill you guys?" She said with a smile.

Puck shook his head. "No, and I hope you're not." He joked. "She says she has seen you on Broadway before, TV of course. She is gaga over Broadway for some reason, watches it all the time. Quinn also liked it. She got it from her I guess."

Rachel tried to avoid the subject of her being on Broadway. She didn't want him to know, because she didn't want him to think she was this huge star that only did these things for him because she feels sorry for him being poor and lower class than her. She knew it wasn't right, but, she wanted to keep it from him as long as possible.

"For how long has she been gone?" Rachel asks tilting her head towards Puck, seeing him sigh and closing his eyes.

"11 months." He said, knowing he could trust her to tell her about Quinn. "She died of Leukemia. It was unexpected, though. No one knows how she got it, and somehow she just...went away. And what makes it worse, was that we just went through a fight with the woman who wanted to adopt Beth, thinking that Quinn wasn't stable enough to look after her. She went through a tough time, and I know she's in a better place, but fuck-" he said placing his head in his hands. "I miss her."

He shook slightly, and all Rachel could think of doing was put his arm around him and give him a one arm hug. He seemed to like it, because he was leaning in to her. "I'm so sorry Noah, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. It's good to talk about it now and then. Makes me feel better sometimes."

Beth danced around the stage for an hour, and Rachel joined her, singing songs, and Puck just watched from a distance. Could Rachel be the one to make him feel better? He didn't know, but he still didn't accept the fact that Quinn is gone. It still felt like she could return from the hospital at any time, but she didn't.

Time caught up to them and it was getting dark. With several protests from Puck saying that they could take a train home, Rachel said no, and drove them home. Puck wondered why she was such a nice person, these days, you never get a lot of nice people.

"Than- uh, have a goodnight Ray." Puck said placing his hand on hers. Rachel laughed at him for trying not to say thank you, it was sweet though, which only made her heart jump hysterically for some reason, she shivered, then said goodnight to Beth and Puck. She gave him a quick hug, and Beth too.

Rachel waited to see if they were safely in the apartment, and drove off, she could get use to this.

Xxxxxxxx

Walking to his door, he replayed the night's events in his head. When Rachel touched his hand and hugged him in the theatre, he felt a strange, very strange feeling in his stomach. But that feeling soon went away when he saw the person he has been trying to avoid for like forever.

Clenching his fists, he gently pushed Beth behind him.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" He said leaning against his door.

"That's not a way to greet me Puck. I expected a more friendlier approach."

"Well you were wrong." He said, keeping a straight face.

"I just wanted to see Beth."

Getting mad, he opened the door to his apartment, kissed Beth on her head and told her to go play inside. Shelby crossed her arms and looked like Puck as if she was hunting him down.

"You know what will happen if I tell the social workers what place you're living in? This isn't a very friendly environment for a child, Puck."

"When are you going to get it in that stupid head of yours that Beth is MY girl. Mine and Quinn's. You're never going to take her away from me. And they aren't going to take her away, she has her own room, clothes, toys, food that will last forever, she's in good hands." He said clenching his fists even harder.

"Well Quinn isn't here anymore now Puck."

That was when he lost it, he slammed his fists into the walls, sure that a lot of people heard it. "Fuck you Shelby. You have no right. You never liked Quinn and she didn't like you. Quinn is still here with me, she'll never leave. And you have to realise that she was a much better person than you so leave her out of this!" With tears rolling his cheeks, he searched for his keys.

"Where did you get the money for all those things Puck?" Shelby asked him flatly.

"It's none of your fucking business. Get out of here. Now."

Before Shelby wanted to speak, Puck told her to get away one more time, shaking her head she turned around and walked away.

When he entered the apartment, he saw Beth curled up on the couch, sobbing. He walked over to her, and laid down next to her. "Beth, honey, why are you crying?"

"That lady-she talkwed about moma." Puck flinched, angry that Shelby made Beth cry like this now.

"Don't worry about it. She was just crazy, honey. Moma will always be here-" he said putting his hand over where her heart was. "Don't you forget it okay?" He placed a kiss on her head, and turned the TV on for her.

He then made a line to his PC, eager to see if Beth was right about Rachel. Strecthing out, he typed "Rachel Berry" into Google search. There were over a million results, and everything was about Broadway, the musicals she played in, an album she was working on seperate from Broadway, the awards she's won, but no pictures. When he scrolled down, finally images came up, and he gasped when he saw the picture. It was Ray, Beth was right.

He didn't know if he should be angry, happy that she was trying to keep him from returning the stuff she would send him, because now he really felt like shit.

She was a huge Broadway star, liked by millions in the world, but still here she was helping a nobody like him, where she could pick anyone else, she picked him. He also saw she was part of a "Secret Millionaire" program, that she has helped a lot of people before. But still, he couldn't help but feel so freaking small.

As he went through the pictures, she really was beautiful, and there was no bad thing about her on the web, she was a really good person. He didn't know why he kept on scrolling, and he didn't know why he still felt bad, it felt like she was feeling sorry for him, and he always hated when people did that.

He got that from everyone he knew, that's why he was so distant from all his friends and family, even his mom and sister. He couldn't accept any more things from her, what she gave him would be enough until he found a job that's good enough, he would tell her in the nicest way possible, but when he looked at that picture, he couldn't help but think about how she would feel. She had a good heart, and she would definitely be hurt.

He didn't know what to do, but he sat infront of the PC for an hour, staring at her picture, debating what he should do.

Beth seemed to like her too, and she would also be sad about it, he was really confused, and just hoped that the right answer comes to him soon.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Sorry for making Shelby evil, but that's actually gonna make more sense later in the chapter. The song used here is Gotta Be Somebody For Me by Nickleback. Really great song. Lemme know what you thought! :)pleeease...**


	3. You'll be in my heart

**A/N: I can't start to explain how much I love the responses I am getting. I have to give full credit to my sister, who gave the story line. The review I go t questioning why Beth is still talking like a toddler, I have a very good reason for that. I'm not going to say it like she has a disability, but I'm making it into something she will grow out of, like some of the word she can't say right, but it won't be permanent. And the fact that her mom died made it worse for her, so I hope that's a reasonable explanation! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

_Chapter 3: You'll Be In My Heart…Always_

_Puck had managed to get Quinn into the car the following day, even though she said that she would go, she still made up these excuses that she was fine, and both of them knew she wasn't. She woke up during the night to go throw up again, and still Puck woke up with her to hold her hair back and help her freshen up. She woke up the second time that night, with a sharp pain in her liver, Puck didn't know what to do about that, he was completely out of his head when he saw the pain in her eyes._

_So he just laid down with her, and rubbed her side, he knew it wouldn't help but he just wanted to calm her down until they were at the hospital to finally find out what the hell was wrong with her. Santana offered to take care of Beth for that time being, and watched as Puck held Quinn around her waist on their way to the car. She knew something huge was wrong, Quinn has never been like this before, she was always o happy, so active, but now she was permanently in the bathroom, and she wasn't very active, she stayed in bed the whole day. Thankfully, she had leave from work, so she didn't have to worry about that._

_Once they got the hospital, they went straight to the Doctor's office that Quinn always went to. Puck sat Quinn down in the waiting room, and a few people stared at Quinn, noticing the paleness in her face. _

"_Quinn Fabray." Puck told the man behind the counter, the man smiled and told him the doctor would see them in a couple of minutes. Puck walked back to Quinn and noticed she was clenching her side and her eyes were closed. _

"_Puck I'm Nauseous." He immediately stood up and ran her to the bathroom, she bent down eagerly, and emptied the contents in her stomach, Puck sighed in defeat and washed off his face before helping her up and cleaning her off._

"_I'm sorry Puck." Quinn said with a shiver, a tear rolled down her cheek, and walked into Puck's embrace._

"_What the hell are you apologizing for?"_

"_For putting you in a situation like this. You were up all night with me, just to make sure I was okay, it's not fair,"_

"_Quinn stop! You can't apologize for being fucking sick okay! Don't you ever, as in ever, say that again. We're going to get you healthy again okay?" he kissed her head, and walked out with her, just when they exited the bathroom, they man called Quinn's name, and walked them to the Doctor._

"_I hope everything goes well." The man said, putting his hand on Quinn's shoulder, she just nodded her head and sat down in the chair in front of the doctors desk. _

"_Good morning Miss Fabray. How are you doing?"_

"_Saying that she's not well would be an understatement." Puck told him. The doctor watched as he spoke, and then eyed Quinn carefully. _

"_Oh dear." He said, and motioned for Quinn to follow him to the bed so she can lie down while he examines her. "What is the problem?"_

_Puck stood up and stood at the foot of the bed. "Well doc, for the past few weeks she has been very sick. Even though she denies it. She's not as active as always, she pukes every single day, and she pale 24/7. And she has pain on her liver she said, and it gets worse by day."_

_The doctor moved Quinn's shirt up, and moved his hand to the side where her liver was. "If it hurts you tell me okay? I just have to press on that spot a little to see if the liver is swollen okay?" Quinn nodded her head and flinched as the doctor pressed his fingers on her side. _

"_The liver is swollen, not a lot, but its enlarged. I think I'll have to run a few blood tests to know what the cause is. In the mean time, I will give you some medication for the nausea and the pain. The blood test will most likely come back today late, otherwise tomorrow. But I'll give you a call once I have it."_

_Quinn just nodded her head again, and when she saw the doctor pull out the syringe and the needle she closed her eyes and turned her head. Puck walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. Kissing the back of it, he tried to drift her mind away from the huge ass needle that was now pinching her arm. He felt a little dizzy looking at it, but he had to stay strong for her._

_When the doctor was done, he placed the vials into a bag and placed it on his desk. He wrote out the prescription for the meds, and wished that Quinn feels better soon. They returned to their home, to find Santana playing with Beth, chasing her around the house, Quinn giggles, probably that was the first time she did so in a long time when she saw the scene unfolding._

_The four of them watched a movie, eagerly waiting for the doctor to call, and in the middle of watching Tarzan, (Beth's choice), Quinn's phone rang. Puck handed it to her and she answered the phone._

"_Hello Quinn. This is Doctor Reynolds speaking. I got your tests back and I'm afraid I don't have good news-"_

_Quinn's face grew even more pale when the doctor said those words she has been trying best to avoid, but when she put the phone down, Santana told Beth to go fetch her blanky since she was cold, and Both Puck and Santana stared at Quinn._

_With a soft voice and tears streaming out of her she said, "I have Leukemia."_

Xxxxxxx 

"Wake up dada! I'm going to be late for school! Wake up! Wake up!" Beth was jumping on top of Puck and hitting him with a pillow, attempting to try and wake him, but she didn't succeed. She tried one more time and finally he woke up.

"Beth honey, what's up?" He said sleepily. Forgetting that it was Monday and that she had kindergarten, when he realized that, he quickly got up and told Beth to go and get ready. He quickly showered and got dressed, and made a quick breakfast for Beth, she ate it, and within a couple of minutes, they were in a cab, on their way to the school.

He got out of the cab and asked the cabbie to wait for him, he walked Beth halfway to the entrance when she turned around and stopped him. "You can go now dada. I can walk from here."

"You sure princess?" he asks kneeling down in front of him. He chuckled to himself when he remembered what happened that morning, in a haste he tried to do Beth's hair, trying to make it into Pigtails, but it ended up the one side being far more higher than the other. Beth had stomped her feet and moaned how that's not how "Moma" did it. Finally, he managed to get it right, and Beth was happy.

"Yes dada. I'm a big girl." He smiled and kissed her on the head. he watched as she ran off to the school, and when he was sure she was safely inside, he got into the cab and drove home.

There was things he did in life to try to make his and Beth's lives better since Quinn passed away, but somehow he always failed, ever since Rachel stepped into their lives, which was till odd for him, somehow it felt to him that things might just get better. But there was still moments where he'd break down and cry for hours. He knew people might think it was weird for him to still mourn over Quinn this badly after 11 months, but they didn't get him. They didn't understand them. Quinn was the only girl that he actually felt like having a life with, high school sweethearts, yes, they fought a lot, but they never broke up. Only the death of Quinn parted them, but he always kept Quinn in his heart, and he knew for him it might still take a while to accept her death.

He ruffled through his pocket for his keys, and just as he opened the door he saw a note on the floor.

_Hey Noah. Please meet me at this address. I hope you can make it._

_Lots of love,_

_R._

A small smile crept onto his face, and he quickly locked up the apartment, running out the building to see if the cab was still there, thankfully he was, the cabbie was talking to a woman that was walking by, and he quickly got in and gave him the address. It felt like quite a long ride, but soon he arrived in front of the building. When he got out and paid the driver, he stared up at the building. It was large, and very fancy, he thought to himself that it was probably where she lived and walked into the building.

He walked through the lobby, and saw a small woman on the phone behind the desk, when she saw him she rolled her eyes and out the phone down. "Can I help you?"

"uh, yeah, I'm looking for Rachel Berry?"

The woman gave a mocking laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "And why in the world would Rachel Berry want to see you?"

"Because he is my friend. And I would kindly appreciate it if you don't treat my friends like they are nothing okay?" Rachel snapped at the woman, and unknowingly he let out a grin, watching as the woman slumped back into her chair, and stared at Rachel.

"It's good to see you Noah." She spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and smiled at her.

"You think of me as one of your friends?"

"Yes Noah, you are my friend. And I hope it will stay that way."

Puck just smiled and followed Rachel to her apartment, the place was big, and it was quite a walk to her door, but finally they arrived.

"I'm apologizing in advance if Kurt and Blaine bombards you with questions. I know you already met Kurt, but he is really crazy."

"I can handle crazy." he said, not realizing that he gave her a wink. She blushed slightly and opened the door.

Kurt was running around the apartment with hair gel in his hands, while Blaine was chasing him.

"Kurt give that back!"

"You look fine without hair gel Blaine! You don't need these chemicals to mess up your gorgeous hair!"

Blaine finally managed to tackle Kurt onto the couch and grab the gel from hi. He was just about to kiss Kurt, when Kurt saw Rachel and Puck in the doorway. He threw Blaine off him, and stood up to fix himself.

"Hello Puck. It's good to see you while I'm sober." He said holding out his hand to Puck which he gently shook.

"Blaine come over here!" he shouted, and with messy hair and clothes he walked up to them.

"Blaine meet Puck, Rachel's friend. Puck this is my friend Blaine."

"It's nice to finally see the face of the person I hear so much about." Blaine said also shaking Puck's hand, sneaking a wink to Rachel, she just stared at him, and told Puck to follow her outside. She asked Kurt to get them drinks, and with a grunt he did as she asked. They sat on her balcony, watching over Central Park, Puck noticed everything, this kids playing, the birds flying over the tress, old couples walking hand in hand, and some parents fighting.

"Rachel there's something I need to talk to you about."

Rachel stared up from where she was staring at her hands and gazed up at Puck.

"Sure Noah, what's the matter?"

"You know how Beth talked about you being a star and everything, well it bothered me, so I researched it last night, and I know you're Rachel Berry. I am stupid to have not noticed who you were; I was too overloaded with thoughts to know. You wouldn't know how I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I feel so….stupid, and like nothing, useless. I can't give Beth the life she needs right now, and it hurts, and because you're this big Broadway star, it makes me feel you only do this because you feel sorry for me, Rachel, I can't –"

"Noah, please don't say that. I want to help you, I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you. I feel this strange need to have you as my friend and help you get your life back on track, and I have helped a lot of other people, so you're not the first. I didn't tell you who I was because I knew you would feel this way, and I care too much about you to see you get hurt, I mean I know you're going through a rough time right now, and I'm here to help you."

When Kurt brought them their drinks, he noticed Puck feeling down, then he rushed back inside. He ran his hands over his face, and turned his gaze on Rachel.

"I don't want you to feel like, because I'm poor, that I expect all these things from you, because I really don't."

"I don't Noah. That's not the case. I'm just another normal person, wanting to help a friend in need. And you're not poor Noah, stop saying that, you are simply just going through a dive right now, but it will be fixed soon okay? And please don't think of me as Broadway star; think of me as Rachel, a friend. Please?"

Puck nodded his head and Rachel walked over to him, he stood up, and gave her a hug, when she gave him a peck on the cheek, for a moment, it felt like all his worries drifted away. "Let's go have lunch. I'm starving."

Rachel and Puck left to go and eat something, Puck stopped Rachel when she walked to Tiffany's, but she dragged him inside. He has never been inside this place, he has just heard about and, and Quinn had dreamed of eating here one day, but unfortunately she couldn't live to that day, and now, here he was, eating at Tiffany's with Rachel Berry.

"Crap." Rachel said under her breath. Puck followed her gaze and saw her looking at a troop of paparazii standing outside the restaurant. It gathered people's attention, and they all stared at Rachel and Puck. "Ugh, just ignore them I am not going to let them spoil my day with you. Eat, they'll go away."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me Rachel?"

"I'm going to throw this plate over your head if you think that one more time. Noah, you're just another person like me. we're not different. Eat up. We can leave if we're done."

The paparazzi didn't leave soon, camera's were flashing and Puck had a strange feeling that the photos might just pop up on the internet. But Rachel said she didn't mind, so why did he worry? Soon they were finished with their meals, Rachel and Puck got into her car and drove off to his apartment. When she saw it again, she formed up another plan in her head, her next step would be finding Beth and Puck a better place to live, and she knew the perfect place.

"Noah you can't live here anymore. I am going to find you another place. It's not safe."

"No Rachel, you can't do that-"

Rachel held up her hand. "Let me help you please." She said with puppy dog eyes, and eventually Puck gave up and laughed. She was getting more adorable to him each day.

"When does Beth get off school?"

"In an hour." Rachel nodded her head and said they can go fetch her. They stayed at the apartment, talking about Beth and Quinn. It was still a hard subject for Puck to talk about, but he needed to open up to someone, he hasn't done it since she passed away. Puck told her what happened at the doctor's office and when she got the call that night. Rachel saw he got upset.

"You can stop Noah. You don't have to tell me everything at once. You can tell me a little piece of everything once you're ready okay? I know it's a hard thing to deal with so, I understand."

"Thanks."

A hour went by, and Rachel and Puck were off to go fetch Beth, unaware of what was happening to her.

(Beth's POV)

Beth walked out of the school as soon as the bell rang, eager to get home and watch dvd's and eat popcorn with her dad. She waited on a bench in the school yard, watching butterflies fly over her head. she felt some poke her shoulder and turned around and was faced with the kindergarten bully. Yes, believe it or not, they exist.

"Where's your daddy?"

"He's on his way to fetch me." Beth said in a soft voice.

"Maybe he got stuck because he doesn't have any money to get here. I see you walking sometimes, and that weird hairstyle of his makes him look weird!"

Beth stood up and faced the girl. "His mohawk makes him look cool. My dada is cool."

"yeah right, where's your mommy? I never see her." 

Beth's lips started trembling and she started to walk away. The girl called after her. "Are you going to tell your mommy?" she said in mocking tone. Beth turned around and yelled just as she saw Puck getting out of a car.

"My moma is in heaven!" she saw the girl's face grow pale as she walked away. Beth ran into Puck's arms and cried into his shoulder. He got into Rachel's car with her, and placed Beth on his lap.

"Beth honey why are you crying?" Rachel asks while rubbing her back. But she didn't answer, she just kept crying.

"Beth please tell me." no answer. "Will you tell me when we get home?"she nodded her head, and Puck told Rachel to drive.

When they walked into the apartment, Puck sat Beth down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. Rachel sat on the couch opposite them, and felt heartbroken for the little girl.

"The g-girl at school, she said we were poor. And she s-said thwat you look weird with your Mohawk. And she also asked where moma was, then I said she was in heaven."

Beth started crying, and Puck tried to hold back his tears. Rachel stood up and wanted to give them a little privacy. She walked to the wall where pictures were framed of them. She came onto one picture, a girl which she guessed was Quinn. She was so beautiful. It was a black and white one, she was holding her hand halfway over her face, laughing, obviously not wanting to have her picture taken. She clenched her jaw, for some reason she felt like crying.

She looked over at Puck and he called her over. "She is so beautiful."

"she was. You can have that photo. If you want it-"

"I would love to have it, thanks."

Rachel sat next to Beth and kissed her on the cheek, she was still crying, and that's when Puck came up with a idea. He stood up and disappeared into his room, he came out moments later with his guitar in his hands.

He stroked the chords a few times, before playing the tune of an old favorite song of Rachel's, and she couldn't help but to find it sweet.

_Come stop you're crying it will be alright…_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight…_

Beth reached out and placed her hand on Puck's. He smiled down at her, feeling broken when he looked into those hazel eyes.

_I will protect you _

_From all around you…_

_I will be here don't you cry…_

He scrunched up his nose like he always does when he sings a sing, and made a funny face to make her laugh, and thankfully it worked. She let out a small chuckle.

_For one so small, you seem so strong…_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm…_

_This bond between us can't be broken…_

_I will be here, don't you cry…_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart…_

_Yes you'll be in my heart…_

_From this day on, now and forever more…_

He let a tear slip down his cheeks when he sang the chorus. When he stared into Beth's eyes, he knew she was his everything now. Beth reached up and brushed the tear away from his face, he leaned his cheek into her small hand, and stayed like that for a couple of moments.

_You'll be in my heart…_

_No matter what they say…_

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

He also thought about Quinn, knowing she will always be with him.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all…_

He Blew Beth a kiss, and saw Rachel tearing up as well, when she looked at him, he just smiled warmly.

_and you'll be in my heart…_

_yes you'll be in my heart…_

_from this day on…_

_now and forever more…_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_(Rachel)_

_What do they know_

_(Puck)_

_We need each other…_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time, I know._

He directed that verse to the people that always judged them, but mostly to the girl that said those things to Beth. He rolled his eyes playfully.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong._

_(Rachel) _

_You must be strong._

_(Puck)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've gotta hold on…_

_They'll see in time_

_I know…_

_We'll show them together…_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart…_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more…_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart…_

_(Rachel)_

_You'll be in my heart…_

Puck watched as Rachel sang with him, and place a hand on Beth's cheek.

_(Puck)_

_No matter what they say._

_(Rachel)_

_I'll be with you._

_(Puck)_

_You'll be in my heart_

_(Rachel)_

_I"ll be there_

_(puck)_

_Always…_

_Always…_

_I'll be with you…_

_I'll be there for you always.._

_Always and always…_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there, always._

Beth jumped into his arms, and whispered into his ear, "I wove you dada."

Puck mouthed a thanks to Rachel, and that's when she told them about moving.

"Listen, Noah, I already know of a place you can stay. It's already furnished and everything. It's my old apartment where I and Kurt lived in when we first moved here. It's pretty nice, and not so far away from me. You can move in whenever you feel like it."

"Thank you Rachel."

Rachel said goodbye to Beth, and with the picture still in her hand, she turned around and faced him. "You really have a great voice Noah, you shouldn't be afraid to show it off. You are very talented."

"Thanks Rach but I doubt that I can do something with my life with my voice."

Light bulb. She knew what she had to do. "I'll call you okay?"

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out to her car, she let out a loud sigh and drove to her home.

Xxxxx

She searched the internet, and called for about an hour until she found the Perfect School for Beth. She had explained everything to them, and they were willing to take her. She also made a few calls to her managers for her plan with Noah, that should be kept secret and away from him until the right time.

She called Noah to tell him about the school, and he said that he'll move the next day or so. She said she'll fetch him and everything, and since the new apartment was already furnished, he didn't need to take a lot of things with him. They ended the call on a happy note, and Puck called Beth's current school and informed him. They said he should come in the next day to just get all the paperwork that the new school would need.

Just as she sat down on the couch she saw Blaine come in. he frowned when he saw her staring at a picture, then sat down next to her.

"Hey I know this woman," Blaine said taking the picture from her. "Her name's Quinn right? Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel nodded her head, obviously confused. "How do you know her?"

"We were in the same school back in Lima. She was a great person. She had a boyfriend since her first year, Noah Puckerman. I didn't want to say I knew him this morning because I wasn't sure, he seemed so different." Blaine stated. "They had a child when Quinn was only 16, and ever since that day a woman, I don't remember her name, but she always wanted the child, and kept going to court saying that Quinn wasn't stable enough to be a mom. But they kept on fighting for her. The woman never gave up trying to take the little girl away, but they always just went on like nothing had ever happened. Quinn was always so nice to me, and Puck-" he said chuckling, "He was a badass. But he was a great guy. I we lost contact with him after high school though, that's why I think he didn't notice me."

"You know she passed away right?"

Blaine looked at Rachel and nodded his head. "Kurt told me when he was here this morning. That's the first time I found out. It's really sad, to lose something so precious. But with you with him Rach, he'll be sure to get happy again. I know it." Blaine gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek and head off to Kurt's room.

Rachel didn't want to be at home now, so she went to her studio, to finish her song she worked on for her new album. She was greeted by several people while she walked through the building, and finally she unlocked the door to her own studio. It was very large, and in the middle was a grand piano, she sat down on the chair, and ran her fingers over the unfinished music sheet. She only had one more verse to write, and she had a good idea.

_How do you keep the music playing?_

_How do you make it last?_

_How do you keep the song from fading too fast?_

_How do you lose yourself to someone?_

_And never lose your way…_

_How do you not run out of new things to say?_

_And since we know we're always changing_

_How can it be the same?_

_And tell me how year after year_

_You're sure your heart will fall apart…_

_Each time you hear his name…_

_I know the way I feel for him_

_(Chorus)_

_It's now or never…_

_The more I love, the more that I'm afraid…_

_That in his arms I may not see forever_

_Forever…_

_If we can be the best of lovers…_

_Yet be the best of friends…_

_If we can try with everyday to make it better…_

_As it grows…_

_With any luck, then I suppose…_

_The music never ends…_

_I know the way I feel for him…_

_(Chorus)_

_It's now or never!_

_The more I love the more that I'm afraid_

_That in his arms I may not see forever_

_Forever…_

_If we can be the best of lovers…_

_Yet be the best of friends…_

_If we can try with everyday to make it better as it grows…_

_With any luck, then I suppose,_

_The music never ends…_

"That's a great finish to your song, you nailed it." Kurt said as he walked up to Rachel and sat down next to her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well I used my ninja skills to follow your hot ass here without you noticing me," he paused then cupped her cheek with his hand. "You sang that song for Puck right?"

After a few moments she nodded. "it's stupid. I know we can't be together Kurt, we're too different. And he still isn't accepting the death of Quinn, it's going to be wrong of me to think he would be with me." She said wiping away a few tears.

"Rachel, Honey, love takes a person by surprise, you can't plan love, not the where, or when, or how and certainly not the _who_." Rachel looked up and Kurt and saw he was glowing, "Take me and Blaine for example. I didn't expect to fall in love with a baker, and yet I did. Think about it, okay?"

Rachel nodded her head and Kurt left her at the piano, while writing down the last words to the song, she carefully thought about Kurt's words. He was right. Love does take a person by surprise, and it surprised her a lot. She was falling in love with someone, whom she didn't even know if he felt the same. But something drove her to thinking that she must stay with Puck, and help him through this tough time, and maybe, just maybe, he'll let his walls down, she can take care of them, and that's what she'll do.

**A/N: it feels weird writing a chapter over 5000 words… lol but it's great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The songs used is You'll Be In My Heart by Phill Collins, and How Do You Keep The Music Playing by Celine Dion. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Fix You

**A/N: I want to clear something up with the guest review I received on my previous chapter. Firstly, if you are "annoyed" by the fact that Beth still speaks like a toddler, you shouldn't be, cause I clearly indicated that Beth has a problem, and since Quinn died, she fell into a huge depression, and it got only worse, yes, I plan to fix this as the story progresses, after the chapter that I have planned where Rachel and Beth has a "moment", I'll have Rachel form plans for Puck and Beth to get them to counselling to get them properly fixed.**

**Secondly, Blaine and Puck wasn't best friends in high school, they didn't even speak to each other (in this story), so I think it is quite possible that Puck didn't recognize Blaine, because he didn't speak to him, at all. I wouldn't have put that in the story if it seemed unreasonable. And besides, Blaine did recognize Puck in the previous chapter, Puck would remember Blaine from school when Blaine introduces himself. I have plans for everything, and reasons to why I put the Beth talking like a toddler in.**

**I hope everyone who had questions about Beth now clearly understand my reasons. Think of it as a learning disability, if I can call it that, it will be fixed soon, by helps of Rachel as I mentioned above after they have their moment when Beth starts to accept Quinn's death. And Puck would also get help of course, I wasn't just going to leave them.**

**Thirdly, I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorited, and mostly followed this story. 50 follows on the third chapter? It's amazing. You guys really are amazing. I want to specially thank msanaagleek for giving me an amazing idea for this story, and for helping me with my trouble with "Sweetie." I am going to take a while to finish that story, and this one because I want it to be great. **

**Lastly, I am planning on writing a chapter about Beth's "learning disability", explaining more about it. It would be like a "flashback" like I do with Quinn now, so maybe you guys that's confused about that would understand then.**

**Sorry for this extremely long Authors Note, but I had to get a few things of my chest. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Chapter 4: Fix You_

_What words was there to explain the extreme rush of emotions that was going through both Puck and Santana's heads now? Anger, fear, sadness? No, that wasn't anything compared to what they were feeling. There wasn't even a word in the dictionary, they knew for sure, that described their emotions._

_Yeah, Quinn must have felt it worse because she was the one actually sitting with the problem, but they were the ones knowing that they might lose her, and Beth, she didn't even know yet, she has the right to know, how would she react? Even though she is just 5, she was a pretty smart girl, and she would quickly notice something is off if they kept it away from her, but they didn't plan on doing that. _

_Santana couldn't take the tension, for some reason she started shivering, her cup of coffee fell from her hands, and landed on the floor. It didn't break, but the contents of the cup scattered on the floor and soaked into the carpet, she opened up the balcony door and disappeared behind it._

_Puck was sitting with his face as blank as a paper, and equally as pale. Quinn was still crying, wondering why Puck and Santana were in a stage of silence all of a sudden, but then reality hit her. She had Leukemia, a disease that can kill her, they can lose her, so they had every right to act the way they did._

_What bothered her now mostly was Beth, she hoped that she didn't hear her saying those words, Quinn knew Beth had to knew soon, but she had to find the right words to tell her daughter that she might, just might lose her mom. Everything was so confusing and scary, but all worried flushed away when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her._

_"It's going to be okay we-" Puck started by Quinn's phone rang again._

_"Hello?" She said wiping off her tears. "Okay, I will be there tonight."_

_Quinn held the phone in her hands for a couple of seconds but threw it down. She fell into Puck's arms and started sobbing, finally Santana came out from the balcony and saw Quinn was in a state. She rushed over to her and kneeled down in front of here. Puck asked Quinn who the caller was, she said it was the doctor saying they have to admit her in the hospital._

_"He said he checked the blood to see which stage I'm in and its stage 3. And he said its pretty serious but can be cured or be put into remission if I get admitted tonight and get the right treatment."_

_Puck immediately got up and packed a bag for Quinn, he wasn't going to take a chance and have her stay at home where she could be in the hospital getting cured. _

_"Santana, would you take care of Beth for tonight?" Puck asks and watched as Beth came walking towards them. _

_"Where's moma going?" _

_"Moma-" Quinn started and waved her hands for Beth to come closer. "Is going to the hospital, I have a little virus sweetie, but it'll be gone only if I go to the doctor so that they can fix me. I'll be back very soon. You can come visit me in the hospital, and San and dada will take care of you."_

_Beth nodded her head and hugged Quinn. Puck carried Quinn out to the car, and waited when Quinn said goodbye to Beth for the last time. They left a teary eyed Santana and a very scared looking Beth at their apartment, and made their way to the hospital._

_They arrived at the front desk and checked in, the old woman typing on the keyboard was very friendly and said the nurse assigned to them would be over in a few minuted to escort them to Quinn's room, which would be a private one far from everyone else's._

_They heard footsteps walking towards them but didn't turn around to see who it was, they were too busy with their own thoughts they didn't see their nurse was the woman they have been trying to keep out of their lives as best as possible._

_"Shelby what are you doing here?" Puck said standing up, as if trying to protect Quinn. _

_"That's not a way to greet me, I'm going to be Quinn's nurse at night."_

_"There's no way in hell-" Puck started but the doctor came over to them and lead them to Quinn's room. He sat Quinn down into a wheelchair and pushed her as far as possible from Shelby. He asked the doc if they could have another nurse, but he only said no._

_When Quinn was settled into her room, Puck stayed for another 3 hours before Quinn said he must go home. After a lot of protests, he finally gave up and promised he will be back in the day. _

_Quinn laid silently on her bed in the small room,not being able to sleep, two drips were inside her, one was to treat her nausea and vomiting, the other was just to give her fluids since she hasn't eaten a lot in the past few days._

_Shelby came in with a jug of water in her hands, and a small plate with two pills inside them. "Here you go." She said, trying to sit Quinn up, but Quinn pushed her hand away and sat up herself._

_"Don't try to be nice to me. We both know it's just a act."_

_Shelby stood up after handing the pills to Quinn, after saying anything, she carefully watched as Quinn drank the pills and smiled a wicked smile when she did. "It's kind of my job, I am going to be your night nurse after all, so we are just going to have to get a long."_

_"That's going to be impossible."_

_Shelby just shrugged and crumbled the foil she had in her hands, and walked out the room. Quinn didn't know what she was up to, but the way she was acting was strange, and she was hoping to find out what her schemes was this time._

Xxxxx

One moment he felt like he rushed everything, but on the other hand he was fucking glad he was moving out of that shitty apartment. He knew it wasn't the best place for Beth, but, he didn't have any other choice than to live there, he didn't have any other money to keep the apartment they had in Manhatten, but now he was more than happy to be moving, and Beth was over the moon as well.

After he went to the school to get the papers he needed for the new school Rachel had arranged for them, which he was more than thankful for, once again, he started packing up his stuff, which wasn't a lot anyway. With the rate he was packing, and surprisingly Beth was also going at it like thunderbolt, they would be moving out that very day, and he made a point out of it to do just that.

After two hours of packing, believe it or not, everything was packed up, his clothes, personals belonging, photos of Quinn, things of Quinn he wanted to keep was all packed up in boxes. All Beth's stuff was packed too, and was waiting in front of the door to be moved to the new apartment.

Since Rachel told him there was already furniture of her in the new apartment, he didn't have to bring his, and since the furniture in his current apartment wasn't his, or Quinn's he didn't even think twice about moving that. He only took cushions, duvets, blankets and things like that, the rest he left for the next tenants to mess up.

He was very glad to get out of that dump, and he was glad to have someone like Rachel in his life. The way he thought that in his mind made it seem like she was his partner, he knew that would never happen, of course, why would she want to build a relationship with him? He was nothing compared to her, but he still was a person, though, and she too, and that's what she said, but he knew she didn't mean it in THAT way.

He dialled Rachel's number and said that everything was set, and she can fetch them. Beth and Puck waited in their small living room for Rachel's text indicating that she was here. When he got it, he got up and carried everything out, with the help of Beth, which was extremely funny with the way she carried a big bag with her tiny body, to Rachel's car. She arrived with a truck this time, and she was leaning on the side with a smile on her face.

"You're getting strong aren't you?" Rachel asks Beth as she helped her lift the suitcase up on the truck.

Beth nodded her head. "Yes!"

On the way to the new apartment, Beth sat on Puck's lap and she was staring out the window with her mouth hanging wide open as they drove through times square. "Someday you will be the star of one of those theatres Beth, everyone's going to want to see you."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded her head and looked at Puck, he just smiled at her and mouthed "thank you". She smiled and pulled onto the pavement of her old apartment.

"I haven't been here in a while. It feels good."

"Why did you keep this place?"

"Well it was very special to me, I mean it was the first apartment I lived in, in New York obviously, with Kurt, I have a lot of memories here."

"And you want to give something so special away to me?"

"You and Beth are special, Noah. You deserve this."

Rachel helped them up into the apartment. When they got in, Puck was speechless, it was bigger than his old one, it wasn't very big, but, it was all that they needed. "This is perfect."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Beth was running around the apartment, like she and Kurt did the first time they saw it. "Can I ask you something Noah?"

He nodded his head and sat down on the couch. "Would you mind if I invite Kurt and Blaine over? Then we can order take away and just, have a fun night and celebrate your first night here?"

"That would be great."

Rachel called Kurt and told him to meet her at that apartment, and he was more excited to be attending a party even though it was only a small one between his friends. He ordered pizza and chinese take away on the way, and a special vegan pizza for Rachel that only that one restaurant offered.

"I missed this place so much." Kurt said as he came in without knocking, it was a habit of course.

They sat on the floor and ate their meals, Beth was talking to Kurt about Broadway, and for some reason he was very interested in what he had to say.

"You know Puck, I know you. I told Rachel yesterday, and I didn't want to say anything because it wasn't the right time, you were all upset and everything so I just kept quiet."

"You know me how?"

"Blaine Anderson. Mckinley high school, Glee club, I'm the nerd you always threw into the dumpsters. You never talked to me, so I don't blame you for not remembering."

Puck leaned his back against the couch, and brushed his shoulder against Rachel's. He was wearing a tank top, and she too, so when their skin made contact Rachel broke out into goosebumps, thank goodness, he didn't see it, she thought to herself.

"Of course. Fuck I feel so stupid for not remembering. And even worse for what I did. I was an ass. Quinn hated me because of that."

"Nah, the past is the past, forget about it. As long as you don't do it now, then we're all good."

Puck laughed and nodded his head then they continued eating their food, another hour has gone by, then Puck followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"Can I please say it?"

"Say what?" She saw confused.

"The two words you don't want me to say."

"What? Thank you?" Puck nodded his head. "You don't have to say it because I know you are thankful Noah." She walked closer to him and put her hand onto his, he looked up into her eyes, and without realizing it, they both moved their heads closer to each other. Their lips brushed together softly, but before they can collide together, Puck moved his head.

"I'm sorry, I-" Puck started but Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Don't say it. It's fine, I understand. I have to leave, I have to meet up with my manager. Something important needs to be discussed." He didn't know it, but she was going because of him, she had a meeting with her manager about the plans she had for Puck's career.

He wanted to hug her, but she already left, she said goodbye to Beth, and told Kurt and Blaine she'll see them later. Kurt knew what had happened, and walked over to Puck.

"I understand you still holding onto Quinn, Puck, but you don't know how much Rachel cares about you. She talks about you and Beth every single day, and if I'm not mistaken, she really likes you, but she hold back because she knows you haven't gotten over Quinn just yet. I'm not saying you should forget about Quinn, but give Rachel a chance, I have never seen her like this, and she's for real." He placed his hand on Puck's shoulder, and after he said goodbye disappeared out of the apartment.

"Why did they leave so early dada?"

"They had things to do." Puck said giving Beth a kiss on her head and eating what was left over of his pizza. He screwed up, and he wasn't sure if he could fix it now.

Xxxxxx

"Pick up the phone!" Puck yelled into the phone, he was getting frustrated now, he knew he was wrong for what he did, but Rachel didn't need to be this angry.

Finally, she answered the phone. "Sorry Noah, I was busy rehearsing by myself and I didn't hear my phone."

"It's ok, Rach can I please talk to you?"

After a moment of silence she finally answered. "Meet me at the theatre we were at the last time." Puck hung up the phone, and grabbed Beth and his coat. Beth asked him where they were going, and when he told her they were meeting Rachel, she was getting excited.

Beth has gotten a very big liking in Rachel, and the past few days she has begun to talk more normal than she did when Quinn died, and Puck knew it was because Rachel was getting their mind off Quinn, not to forget her, but just to go on with their lives.

Rachel was sitting in front of the piano, playing the tune of the song she has been working on for Puck since the first day she realised how she felt about him, which was actually the first day.

"It's okay, you know? Still having these feelings about Quinn."

"But no one understands." He said, standing in the middle of the stage. "No one understands how I feel, no one!"

"Why don't you tell me Noah?" She said walking over to him.

"Because once I start to talk, I'll cry and I know I'll never stop!" Beth was standing in the right wing, watching her daddy breakdown.

"Come over here." She said patting the seat next to her. He walked over and sat next to her by the piano. When Rachel put her hand onto his leg, he started breaking down, he was so red in his face.

"She was always the one to point me in the right direction whenever I was lost. She made me feel like a better person, and made me not want to hurt people. I feel like an idiot without her. I'm nothing, since I lost her, I lost everything in my life, and somehow I had a hold on Beth and she deserves better than a idiot poor dad like me."

She didn't say anything, Rather, she called over the man who played the piano when she rehearsed most of the time, and told Puck to turn around. She bent down infront of him, and placed her hands on his legs. He moved his hands on top of hers, and squeezed it. The man started playing, and Puck felt his stomach turn when Rachel started to sing for him.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed..._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need..._

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse..._

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

Puck started crying and Rachel lifted her one hand up to free the tears from his face.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Rachel knew Puck lost something he couldn't replace, Quinn. But she didn't want to replace her, she just wanted to be the one to help him, to fix him.

_Lights will guide you home;_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Rachel walked to the middle of the stage with Puck, she stood in front of him. He was still holding onto her hand, and soon, Beth came running out and took hold of Rachel's other hand.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

What happened to him now, he couldn't explain, he looked up with tears in his eyes, in the far corner of the wing, he saw her, and he even blinked a few times. She walked a little closer, but not onto the stage. There she was, he saw Quinn, she was standing there in plain jeans and a white shirt, with a sad smile on her face. A tear rolled down her cheek, and he heard her say, **"Let her fix you Puck, it's okay."**

He saw her walk closer, and he felt a cold wind rush past him when he saw Quinn reaching out and putting her hand on his back. He closed his eyes, but when he opened it, she was gone.

Rachel placed her hands on Puck's face, and he moved his hands onto her waist, he drew her closer and leaned his head against hers. She once again brushed away the tears, and she felt Beth hugging her legs.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

He leaned down and kissed her, it was a sweet slow kiss, and he knew it wasn't a mistake.

Xxx

After dinner at Rachel's house, she accompanied Puck and Beth to their new apartment, Puck had invited her to stay over and she happily accepted. Puck didn't have any intentions to do something like he always does when he invites girls to stay over at his house, he just wanted Rachel with him.

If he told anyone, that he saw and felt Quinn's touch, he knew they would've said he was crazy, but he really wasn't. He did see her, he did hear her, and he most definitely felt her, at first he was afraid, but then when she smiled at him and said those words, it's like all his fears of finding someone else to love was gone.

"You okay Noah?" Rachel asked as they laid together in his bed. Beth was fast asleep across from them, wrapped up in blankets with the room divider blocking their view of her.

Puck nodded and turned on his side and rested his head on his hands. Rachel was laying down on her back, Puck threw his arm over her stomach and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It seemed like you were planning a war there."

"Nah, just thinking about something-do you believe in ghosts?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Well, yeah, I guess, but I only believe that they are still on earth if they have like unfinished business or something. Why?"

Quinn's "unfinished business" like Rachel had said, to tell him that it was alright to find someone else to share his life with? He can't be alone forever. He still loved Quinn, and missed her a lot, but he knew he had to move on, not neccesarily forget her, but just move on with life.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I won't. I don't easily think that people are crazy, and when I do it's worse cases than whatever it is you think you're crazy about, trust me."

He chuckled then said, "I don't know if I just imagined it, but I swear, I saw her, I saw Quinn. I felt her, and I heard her say something to me. When you sang to me, I felt a cold wind, and she touched me, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Stop Noah, it isn't crazy. What did she say to you?"

He closed his eyes and imagined the sight of Quinn in his head again. "She told me I should let you fix me, that it's okay, and then she touched me and she disappeared."

"It's possible you know. I believe you. Don't think you're crazy." She kissed him on his shoulder and laid back down again. Puck lifted her up so she was laying on top of him, he leaned forward to kiss her, he kept his lips on hers for a few moments before nibbling on her lower lip.

She let out a small groan, and he turned them around so that he was on top of her. He moved his leg so that his right leg was in the middle of hers. She grabbed his neck and tangled her fingers around the end of his mohawk. She bit on his upper lip, then he slowly moved his tongue around her lip, when she parted her lips, their tongues danced around gracefully.

There was a need to just stay like this and kiss each other, but also there was that need to go further. Puck moved his kisses around her jaw and onto her neck, he sucked on her pulse point, which made her squirm underneath him, and she grinded herself against him, which made him go crazy.

He left a love bite on her neck but she couldn't care less. He traced his finger alone the top of her shirt, and just touched the top of her breasts. She nodded at him, and he took off her shirt. When her perfectly tones stomach was revealed, he immediately bent down and placed kisses all around it.

He still didn't know how in the world a guy like him could end up with a Broadway star, there was still a huge question mark on that, but at the moment he didn't care, he just cared about the beauty that was lying underneath him. He moved his head and placed kissed ontop of her bra, she moaned and bit her lip which made him grin in pleasure. He cupped her breast with his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Noah..." She lifted his shirt up and threw it off him, she tried to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want Beth to wake up. She gulped when she saw Puck's stomach.

"Like what you see?" She nodded her head. "Me too." He spun her around again, they were now in a sitting position and she was straddling him. She threw her head back when Puck moved his hand unsderneath her breast and kissed her at the same time.

"Noah I'm so..."

They stopped when they heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen. Puck looked at Rachel and frowned, he sighed and kissed her before gently taking her off him, and going to investigate what was happening in the kitchen. He laughed when he saw the fridge door open and a little body sticking out of the side of the fridge.

"Beth honey? What you looking for?"

"I was thirsty." She said taking a big gulp of her juice she poured for herself. Smart ass. He thought to himself.

She walked up to him and gestured for him to lean down, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before running to her bed and screaming "goodnight."

He shook his head and returned to Rachel, she was resting on her side, he just smiled and snuggled up next to her. "Hmmm you're so warm." Puck whispered into her ear.

He kissed he neck and she shivered. "Beth's going to wake up again."

"Yeah, you're right.I'm sure you are a screamer." He joked, for the first time in a while.

"Noah!" She said slapping him on his chest. She kissed him on the lips a few times before snuggling up to his chest, and just waiting to fall asleep.

She knew, this is where she was supposed to be, despite the fact that she was famous, and Puck wasn't, she didn't care, like Kurt had said, love takes a person by surprise, and this time, it really did.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought, and if you want to see anything happen in this story, let me know!and I'm working on my chapter for Sweetie, it'll be up soon!. I just want it to be good! Until next time :)**


	5. Nothing Else Matters

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...I feel really bad for keeping you guys waiting. I just wanted to write the perfect chapter(not that is is!lol). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

_Chapter 5: Nothing Else Matters._

_*A month has gone by and still no sign of improvement came from Quinn. Doctors have been shuffling between a load of medicine and still it hadn't been useful. The nurses made sure that Quinn got her meds, and did the best to make her better, but still, no improvement._

_Now was the time that Puck knew the truth, but he was denying it the best he could. And so was Beth. When Puck told her about Quinn's condition, (which he had to because it was only a matter of time until she found out) she stopped talking so much, and fell into a type of depression, she had been crying non stop and having dreams of Quinn dying, and Puck knew it was going to happen, and still he did his best to fight for her._

_He sat in his car in front of the hospital, scared out of his pants. Everytime he went there, he got bad news, and what can get worse than saying she'll be dying in a few days? But he decided to go, knowing Quinn needed him and he had to see her. _

_As he walked to her door he saw Shelby hurrying out the door. When she saw Puck she got a terrified look on her face and turned around and hurried out the other way. Weird. He thought. _

_He breathed in heavily when he saw how worse Quinn got over night._

_She had a huge purple bruise on her neck, and she was struggling to breath, she was clutching her side, and he knew it was because of her liver. The day before the doctor told him that unfortunately Quinn had went into the accelerated phase, and her liver was huge._

_He walked over to the chair that was seated beside the bed and sat down on it, he took Quinn's hand in his and softly placed a kiss on the back of it. _

_She opened her eyes at the contact and smiled brightly._

_"Hey..."_

_"Hi baby." Was all he could say as he couldn't find anymore words. He was completely and utterly distracted by the look of pain in Quinn's face._

_They just sat like that together in silence...not even mentioning anything about the disease or death...after three hours Puck had to leave to fecth Beth at kindergarten..._

_Puck kissed Quinn on the lips, not worrying that her lips was as cold as ice. _

_"Love me now, forever?" She whispered into his ear._

_"Always."_

_He said and with another kiss he left, not knowing that may be the last words he'll ever hear from her.*_

Xxxxxx

She sat alone in her apartment...playing soft notes on her piano, getting frustrated each second. "I give up." She muttered to herself not knowing that Kurt was standing in the doorway.

"Surely you can't do that now. It sounds like a brilliant number." He walked over at sat down next to her.

"It's not my song Kurt. I'm just trying to make it sound more...sad." Kurt eyed the paper carefully and read it was Neyo's Let Me Love You.

"Why do you want it to be sad?" Rachel stared at Kurt dumbly, then he just mouthed an "Oh", knowing very well what it was about.

"Even though he loosened up a little bit yesterday after I sang to him, I know there's still a part of him that is still afraid to be loved...or love for that matter."

"That sounds interesting. Loosening up hey?" Kurt said purring.

"Not like that Kurt. Well almost but it was stopped when Beth made a noise in the kitchen and he got up to see what it was. Now I'm struggling with this. I really feel like it fits perfectly. Even though I don't know if I can say I love him, but I know I'm on my way."

"I can help you. Fortunately I'm very good at this so scooch." He playfully shoved Rachel with his behind and ran his fingers over the keys. He thought about the original and already formed a wonderful way to play it the way Rachel had wanted it. "Sing along." He nodded at Rachel, she closed her eyes and sang along with the beautiful music that Kurt was busy playing.

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can__'__t be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you_

_never had_

_If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don__'__t be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Gets brought to life_

_I__'__ll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It__'__s been there for quite awhile_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don__'__t be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Is brought to life_

_I__'__ll take you there_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don__'__t be afraid, oh, I can help_

As he played the last notes he smiled up in triumph. "See? Easy. This should definitely go on your album."

"Maybe I will put it on, but stop being such a show off." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, and placed her finger on the key in front of her.

"Rachel you need to tell him how you feel...seriously. Not just "ooooh" I like you and stuff, but open up to him."

"I'm scared Kurt, and he is too. I'll take it one step at a time. That way I'll know for sure."

Kurt shrugged and decided to drop it. "Whatever Diva. Let's get you ready for that show."

Within a an hour Rachel would be heading off to attend a talking show that she has been invited to, and she asked Puck to come with her, he was doubtful at first but eventually he decided he would go.

As he waited in his apartment for Rachel to come and pick him up, for some reason, his mind drifted off to a conversation he and Rachel had about Beth. She suggested that Beth go to speech therpay, since she is struggling with some words, and it wasn't such a bad idea, but he wondered whether it was needed for her to go.

Then he remembered why Beth was like that, it all started when Quinn got sick and when she passed away it just got worse, so he decided it was best for her to go, and he knew he had to go to some type of therapy to get him to fully accept Quinn's death.

Yes, he just opened up a small part of his wall to Rachel, but there was still tons of bricks around it, there was no denying that he wanted to get rid of it, because he knows how serious Rachel is about "fixing" him, and he doesn't want to let her down. But no one could blame him that he still missed Quinn dearly...

There came a loud knock from the door that made him leave his thoughts, knowing it was Rachel, he got up and grabbed his coat. He opened the door and stared at her with his jaw hanging.

She wore a tight black cocktail dress with black stilletos and gold chains complimenting both the shoes and dress. She looked completely breathtaking. He gave her a quick kiss and let her loop her arm through his.

"You look beautiful." He said and she just bent her head down, squeezing his arm, she looked up at him and thanked him.

When they arrived at the studio where the talkshow would be held, Puck got a wave of nervous about him. Rachel sensed it and just took his hand and lead him into the building, they were met buy another group of paparazzi's and thankfully Kurt was there to usher them away.

"Rachel Berry you're on in 5 minutes." Said a man with haste as he passed by the dressing room, Rachel took one more look at herself in the mirror then turned to look at Kurt and Puck.

"You'll be fine Rach." Puck and Kurt said at the same time and laughed because of it, Rachel kissed them both on the cheek and left them where they would be watching her on the small tv in the dressing room.

"Please welcome on stage, Miss Rachel Berry!" The host, Mike said loudly and as Rachel walked onto the stage, the crowd went wild. Even though she has experienced this a lot of times before, it never ceases to amaze her.

Mike greeted her warmly and swiftly turned around to sit down on the seat next to her. "It's my second time here and still the welcome feels so amazing." Rachel said and it received another round of applause.

Mike laughed and then had an instant change of expression. "You're on the news more than ever now Rachel, tv, magazines, newspapers, the social network, and we all know the reason why." Mike wiggled his eyebrows and cause the crowd to laugh.

Rachel recalled seeing a photo of her and Puck sitting in the restaurant with a huge article on it, but she didn't bother to read it. "Yeah I have noticed, actually I don't understand why people make such a fuss about it."

"It's because you were with a handsome man none of us know! Tell us more about him!"

He was overly excited and it creeped the hell out of her. "Well I don't think he really wants to be in the open now with his name filling every paper so I'd rather not name him, but I will say that I met him through my project and he's a really great guy. I'm just really there for him to support him through what he's going through right now,and all I can say is we are trying to make our friendship grow into something bigger. I really care a lot about him, and his daughter."

Mike's eyes widened and the crowd just "awwww'd". "Well, well sounds like someone's in love. There has been a lot of questions going around, since you have said it was part of your project you're running, that why be with someone that isn't as famous as you?"

Rachel was stunned for a moment, upset that he even asked that question on tv, but she chose to remain neutral and answer his question as best as she could. "Well Mike, personally, and I don't mean for this to sound harsh but, but I think only myself and Puck should care about our relationship and what we think of it, and of course, even if its less what our closest friends and family think of it, nothing else matters."

She said with a proud, bright smile on her face, wondering what Puck's thinking about her statement. "That's the perfect answer, Rachel. Now, our last question, you're album! How's that going."

"Well it's getting released in 5 weeks, and I'm very excited. I've got most of the tracks recorded already, my latest one that I've written for a special person, and he's heard it already, is also going on it, it's getting prepared for recording, and yeah, there are two or three that's needs some finishing touches but the rest are good to go."

The crows whistled and cheered, and back in the dressing room, Puck couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot.

"I swear, this is the last question, Beauty and The Beast. Classic. You're the Belle, who's your beast?"

Rachel laughs and puts her arms on her lap. "Well Mike we haven't gotten onto that yet, auditions is only a month away, but I have my eye on a very, very handsome beast that would fit the role perfectly, and I hope that he gets it. You guys will love him."

"We will be waiting in anticipation. Well that's wrapped for now, see you guys next time, for more of the latest news on the hottest celebrities. Good day."

The cameras went off and Rachel had to sign a few autographs and take pictures with fans, which she never hates to do. Mike greeted her for the last time and disappeared somewhere between the curtains. When Rachel finally arrived in the dressing room Kurt enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you! You handled each question so well, and professionally, Puck agrees with me." He said with a serious face.

"Do you?" Rachels asks Puck and he eagerly nods his head.

Kurt headed out to get the car and Rachel stayed behind with Puck for a few moments. "A handsome beast hey? Who would that be?" He asks curiously. Taking a chance thinking it might be him.

Rachel sighed and gave her mega watt smile. "Yes. You silly. I manged to snatch a video of when you were in Glee club, my manager and the producer was very, very impressed. Will you come to audition?"

Puck pretended to look like he was thinking but when he said he would audition, Rachel jumped up and down in Glee thinking how great it would be to be his Belle.

Another set of photographers cornered them and this time, surprisingly, Puck shook them off, as they got into the car Kurt sighed heavily and cursed loudly at one of the paparazzi.

"So you now know? You would make a pretty good Beast Puck. No pun intended." He said with his finger raised and caused both Puck and Rachel to start laughing loudly.

Puck reminded Kurt to go fecth Beth and on the way there, Puck told Rachel about what he decided for her and himself.

"I think it's best if I try my best to get her to be better. I can't just leave her like that."

"That's a great choice Noah, I'm very happy. I know the greatest speech therapy class that Beth would love."

Rachel took Puck's hand in hers and squeezed it. He lifted it up and kissed the back of it, then caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm also thinking about going to therapy to get a better control of Quinn. After what happened, I need to accept everything, and I need professional help for that so, I'll do it if it means I can be happy again. I know that's what she would want."

Rachel nodded her head, beaming at Puck, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, he was shocked by the sudden touch, but finally draped his arm around her waist and squeezed it. "I'm so happy for you Noah, see? Things are looking out, really, now, Nothing else matters than you being happy."

Puck kissed her temple and they were parked in front of Beth's school. He was really happy with they way things were going, and he couldn't be more thankful that he finally was getting on his feet again, even if it was slowly.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Why, when everything seemed so right, so good, one phone call can make you feel like shit again? Staring blankly at her phone, she didn't know whether she should answer it or not.

Blaine notices this look on Rachel's face and asks her what's wrong. She only looks up with paleness, and bites her lip. She decides its best to answer.

"What do you want?"

Shelby scoffed from the other side of the phone. She hasn't been in contact with Rachel for a while now, and just when she saw Rachel and Puck all over the news, she knew it was an opportunity for her to get what she wants.

"I don't think that's any way to greet your mom."

"Unfortunately, you are my mother, but not my mom. Now why are you calling me?"

Shelby sighed and put on her best act possible. "I know. I'm sorry, I want to make up for it. What do you say we go out for lunch, tomorrow? I have to talk to you."

It was so weird, why so suddenly? Rachel knew she was up to something, and it was bothering her, so she told Shelby to meet her at Starbucks the following day at 2.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asks as Rachel steps into the apartment again, Kurt and Puck is in some kind of argument of the tv, and Blaine is focused on why Rachel's mood changed so suddenly.

"Yeah, it was my mom. She wants to have lunch with me." Kurt shot his head up from his death glare to Puck when he heard what Rachel had said.

He was surprised, and shocked, because he knew what happened between her and Shelby. Shelby was not the best mother, she was very mean, controlling, and her whole life she was obsessed with something, no one knew quite what it was, but she was out of control about it, so she shut Rachel out of her life completely, and he didn't know whether it was a good sign for her to be calling now.

"What did she want?" Kurt asks with his lips pursed together.

"She wants to have lunch with me."

"What? You're not going to go are you?"

"Kurt-" Rachel started and when he saw the look in her eyes he backed down. "I just want to hear what she has to say. It's not like I'm going to fall in her arms and ask her to be my mom again. I made that pretty clear with her too."

He just nodded, knowing why Rachel wanted to go, but he had anger bottled up inside him that he couldn't explain. Nothing between her and Shelby was his business, he knew that. But when someone hurts his best friend, like Shelby did, he held the grudge, and he doesn't let go. But he won't tell Rachel that, he hoped that everything went well between them, and can only wait to know what will happen.

As if her day couldn't get any worse, there was a knock on the door, she got off from Puck's lap, kissing him on the cheek she walked over to the door and opened it. She felt like she could run into the nearest car and just die when she saw the face she has been dreading to see.

"Hello Rachel." Jesse says with a evil voice, staring at Rachel who was frozen with absolute shock, fear and anger.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than my other chapters, and that I ended it on a very bad time, (please don't hate me) but I wanted to post this chapter so that you guys know I'm not dead. Believe it or not, I'm still working on my sequel for Saving You, and I have another amazing idea for a new fic. I'm also busy planning this out for the New Sweetie, so that I can re-post it. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. The Bomb Drops

**A/N: I have absolutely no reason as to why I'm updating so late. All I can ask is for you to forgive me. This chapter is going to be drama...ish...and there will be three songs used. I know it might be a little to early for this kind of drama, but I have plans for it. Please don't hate me for what you're about to read! And I just wanna say thanks to every single one of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this story so far, over 70 follows on the sixth chapter? Wow! I can't believe it. Thank you all so much!**

_Chapter 6: The bomb drops._

_**He can hear his phone ringing on his bedside table but he is too tired to pick it up. Before he can even consider picking up the phone he drifts off to sleep. 5 minutes later he hears it ring again, and this time he recognizes the ring tone. Santana._

_Groaning, he leans over and picks up his phone, he sits up in alarm when he heats Santana screaming._

_"Santana stop I can't hear a thing you're saying." He says frowning, he hears a few more sobs coming from her when she finally spoke._

_"Y-you didn't pick up your phone, t-the hospital called me, P-Puck, it's Quinn there's something wrong, t-they said she's b-busy d-dyin-"_

_"NO!" He threw down the phone and hurried around his room to get proper clothes on. He ran to Beth's room and woke her up. She started crying, knowing something was wrong._

_He bolted towards his car, and quickly strapped Beth in her seat. He was rushing through the streets of New-York in haste to get to the hospital. This can't be it, he thought to himself, it just can't be. He didn't even say goodbye._

_He soon found himself parking wrecklessly in front of the hospital, not caring about whether he would get a fine. He took Beth out and hurried into the building. Seeing Santana huddled on one of the chairs in the waiting room he walked over to her._

_"What the hell is going on? Why didn't the call me?"_

_Santana looks up at Puck with red eyes. "They did, you didn't answer. Puck I don't want her to go."_

_Releasing Beth to sit next to Santana, he dropped to his knees infront of her and took both her hands in his. "She won't. Everything will be-"_

_"Mr Puckerman?" The doctor came out of a small room and interrupted Puck. Puck only looked up at him awaiting an answer. He has blood on his hands and the look on hos face already gave him the statement he didn't want to hear._

_"It can't be..." His lips started quivering and Santana began to cry, keeping Beth close to her chest._

_"There was nothing more we could do-"_

_Puck's world crashed. He fell down onto his knees and when the doctor wsnted to convort him, he pushed his hand away and started crying hysterically. He fisted the floor beneath him, he didn't give a damn about how much it was hurting. He felt Santana wrap her arms around him, and Beth crawling onto his lap. _

_He let himself cry into Santana's shoulder, knowing she was the only one that would be there for him. He was brought back to reality when he heard Beth's soft voice._

_"I want to say goodbye to momma." Santana looked down at Puck and nocded her head. He stood up, still holding Beth close to him. Santana decided to walk with them, wanting to say her last goodbye, even though she was already gone._

_When they walked into the room, Santana gasped in shock. Thankfully they cleaned her, and she looked decent, but she never thought she would see Quinn so lifeless._

_"Oh Quinn. I am so, so sorry! I wish I could have spoken to you, I am so sorry for not coming to you earlier, I have been such a bitch, and I feel so fucking bad. I swear, I'll make it up to you. I'll take care of Puck and Beth, I love you, and I love them." Santana was sitting on the chair next to the bed, holding onto Quinn's hand which was still warm._

_Puck lifted Beth onto his hip, and sobbing, she reachec out to Quinn. Puck released her, and she curled up against her side._

_"I love you so much moma, I will always be with you. Someday, we will see each other again, then we can sing together. Happy songs. I will always miss you."_

_She kissed Quinn's cheek and went back to Puck._

_"Beth honey, let's go get something to drink." Santana knew Puck wanted to be alone and so she went out with Beth and left him alone with Quinn in the small room._

_Walking over to the seat where Santana was sitting, he grabbed her hand and bowed his down on it._

_"I am so sorry. I wish there was something i could have done to keep you alive. I love you so much, and I will, Always and forever. I will take care of our little girl." He leaned over and kissed her lips, feeling the coldness, made him cry even more. _

_He noticed a tear drop on her cheek, and quickly brushed it away. Before he left, he saw a envelope laying on the floor next to her bed. He slowly picked it up and read what it said on the front: TO HER. _

_He frowned at first but soon knew what shw meant. A box was resting underneath her bed, when he opened it, a number of envelopes was in there to, and it was all for him and Beth. He closed the box and kissed Quinn goodbye for the last time...**_

(19 July 2015-a few weeks later)

That day when Jesse was standing at het door was probably the worst moment in her life, except for when her mom called her, of course. She was frozen and couldn't speak, she tried her best to stay away from him, and it worked for a while but it seemed like bad luck had hit her-hard.

Luckily for her, Kurt wouldn't take shit from Jesse, and before Puck could even respond to Jesse bad mouthing Rachel, Kurt kicked him out, literally. So that night turned out to be not so bad, although she still had Shelby to worry about.

Rachel and Beth became the best of friends. It was like Rachel was her mom, so close were they. Rachel and Puck's relationship started progressing, which caught the attention of every available newspaper and magazine in New York. Everyone was talking about how the famous Rachel Berry was dating someone not famous, but as always both Puck and Rachel decided not to worry about what other people think.

As soon as the news got out to Kentucky, Santana immedi ately caught a plane and went back to New-York, she is now living in a small apartment just a few blocks away from Puck's new apartment. She couldn't belive that Puck found someone like Rachel Berry, and as always dropped nasty insults towards them both, but after a while they started laughing about it and got along really well.

Now, it was the day that Quinn was gone for exactly one year, and even though Puck had found even the tiniest bit of peace, he was feeling upset. Rachel decided not to push him to talk about it to much, so she rather decided to take Beth to the auditorium to express their feelings in the best way.

"You finished your part of the song, right Beth?" Beth nodded her head sadly and sat down on the chair next to Rachel by the piano. They were working on a song together for Quinn, and Puck found it very sweet how Rachel troed to make everything better.

"Ready?" Rachel placed the sheet music on the piano and watched as Beth cluthed the paper she wrote on in her hands. Beth wrote her part herself, Rachel helped her here and there but it was her own feelings written on the paper. She didn't really sing her part, she just talked normally while Rachel sang. In her lap was a picture of when Quinn gave birth to Beth, a small tear escaped her eyes. They rehearsed it one time when Puck was out, and they immediately got it right.

Rachel started playing the piano and saw Puck getting comfortable in a seat closest to them.

_(Beth-Talking)_

_It's been a year mommy,_

_I really, really miss you._

_Daddy says you're safe now,_

_In a beautiful place called heaven._

_(Rachel)_

_Oh, I'm thinking about our younger years..._

_(Beth)_

_We had your favoutite dinner tonight..._

_(Rachel)_

_It was only you and me.._

_(Beth)_

_I ate it all up_

_(Rachel)_

_We were young and wild and free..._

_(Beth)_

_...even though I don't like carrots._

_(Rachel)_

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_(Beth)_

_I learned how to swim this summer..._

_(Rachel)_

_We've been down that road before..._

_(Beth)_

_I can even open my eyes..._

_(Rachel)_

_That's over now..._

_(Beth)_

_"When I'm under water"_

_(Rachel)_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_(Beth)_

_"Can't you see me?"_

_(Rachel)_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_(Beth)_

_"I started kindergarten this year"_

_(Rachel)_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_(Beth)_

_"I carry a picture of us_

_In my Blue's Clues lunchbox"_

Beth looked down at the picture in her hands of her and Quinn.

_(Rachel)_

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_(Beth)_

_"You are the greatest mommy"_

_(Rachel)_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to_

_me_

_(Beth)_

_"I can swing on the swing by myself"_

She said those words as if she was excited to tell Quinn about the swing, and Puck's heart broke.

_(Rachel)_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_(Beth)_

_"Even though I miss you pushing me"_

_(Rachel)_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_(Beth)_

_"Can't you see me?"_

Beth's little voice broke when she said those words and Rachel couldn't help but let a tear slip...

_(Rachel)_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_(Beth)_

_"I miss how you used to tickle me"_

_(Rachel)_

_And love is all that I need_

_(Beth)_

_"Tickle my belly"_

_(Rachel)_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_(Beth)_

_"My belly hurts"_

_(Rachel)_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_(Beth)_

_"I try not to cry"_

_(Rachel)_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_(Beth)_

_"daddy says it's okay"_

_(Rachel)_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_(Beth)_

_"I know you don't like it when I cry"_

_(Rachel)_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_(Beth)_

_"You never wanted me to be sad"_

_(Rachel)_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_(Beth)_

_"I try mommy but it hurts"_

_(Rachel)_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_(Beth)_

_"Is it true you're not coming home?"_

_(Rachel)_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_(Beth)_

_"Maybe someday"_

_(Rachel)_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_(Beth)_

_"I can visit you in heaven, okay?"_

_(Rachel)_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I've found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_(Beth)_

_"It's time for me to go bed now_

_I sleep with the light on_

_Just in case you come home_

_And kiss me good night_

_I love you so much_

_I miss you mommy"_

Xxxxx

He waited by the nurse's desk for the prescription that the doctor would give him for Beth, she had a little bit of a cold, but he said it would go away soon.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, and was startled when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Noah Puckerman?"

Puck nodded his head, and got confused when the woman's face flushed.

"C-can I talk to you please?"

"Okay. Is it something about Beth?"

The woman shook her head and lead Puck to the waiting room. Puck told Beth to go play with the toys that was in the middly of the room so that he could hear what the woman had to say.

"It's about Quinn, and Shelby." She was quite for a few moments, but Puck just stared at her, eager to know what she was going at. "I was the nurse who helped take care of Miss Fabray when she was here, I worked with Shelby. I still work here, but she doesn't she got fired."

"Why?" Puck asks confused.

"Well that's why I want to talk to you. If you want to take me to the police or whatever it's fine, because it's my fault for not saying anything."

He scooted in his seat. "What? What are you talking about? Why would I want to go to the police?"

"Because I know what happened to Quinn, why she died, she wasn't supposed to, and I kept quiet. Because I was scared. Shelby said she'd do something to my family if I said something and I couldn't risk it." She was now starting to cry and Puck got angry. What was she talking about?

"I don't know what you're trying to say here."

"Shelby was the reason Miss Fabray passed away. When she had to get her medication, Shelby replaced it with a drug that only worsened Quinn, and lead her to death. When the doctors did the autopsy they thought it was the cancer but, it bothered on of the doctors so he researched into it more and when they found out they immediately fired Shelby. They only found out about a week ago, they didn't want to call you, because they wanted all their evidence. I wanted to tell you, I have been looking for you ever since then, and I felt so bad when Miss Fabray passed away. You can take to the police, I deserve it."

What the fuck? Shelby killed Quinn? She would have been alive if it wasn't for Shelby? Quinn wouldn't still been here. He didn't know what to say or think, all that he knew is that he definitely wants to take this to the police, he didn't want the nurse to get in trouble, at least she made the effort to tell him.

"When was the last you heard of Shelby?"

The nurse fumbled with her hands and thought carefully. "Well yesterday actually, she wanted to meet me but she said she had to go see her daughter."

Her daughter. Why does it feel so weird..."Who's her daughter?"

"You don't know?"

Puck shook his head and when the nurse said the name, his world crashed even worse than possible.

"Rachel Berry."

He left without saying another word, he met the doctor at the station, grabbed Beth and the precription and ran out of the hospital. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew it was too good to be true.

Shelby was after Beth, Rachel is Shelby's daughter, Rachel and Puck had a relationship and she got more close to Beth than ever. This was all a set-up. Rachel wants to take Beth away from him, he knows it. How could he have been so stupid believing someone like Rachel fucking Berry would want to date a guy like him? He should have known something was up.

And even more now that he knew Shelby murdered Quinn, made everything worse. He wasn't just going to leave it like that. Not by any chance.

Beth was staring at Puck as he clutched onto the steering wheel so hard that his knuckled started turning white. She couldn't understand why he was so mad, so she asked him.

"Dada what's wrong?"

Puck turned his gaze towards Beth and saw her hazel eyes staring up at him. "Nothing sweety. I just hate hospitals. I don't like being there."

Beth giggled and continued playing with her teddy she took with her. They drove towards their apartment, and Quinn's face when he saw her for the last time haunted him.

Xxxxx

23 missed calls. Wow. It was as if she was acting like she didn't know anything, well she was an actor so she should be good at it, Puck thought to himself as he stared at the screen of his phone. This was crazy.

He won't pick it up, he even got calls from Kurt and Blaine, but refused, they were probably in it too as well. He switched of his phone when he heard Santana walking into his apartment. She just makes herself at home when she wants to.

"Hell you look like Shit." When she realised that it was the day her best friend had been gone for over a year, she softened up. "Sorry. I'm trying to make myself forget. Seriously what's wrong? It looks like someone hid a stapler in your ass."

Puck threw his head in his hands and said something under his breath that Santana couldn't make out, and before she could ask him about it, there was a knock on the door.

As if it was her house, she stood up to go answer it. She was met by a frantic Rachel storming in the house demanding to know where Puck is. And when she saw him on the couch looking very pale, she started worrying.

"Why haven't you answered your phone? What's going on? I was scared to death that something might have happened to you or Beth."

"Cut the crap Rachel. Please. Just stop!" He yelled, and both Rachel and Santana got taken back by it. Santana closed the door and decided to go stand next to Puck, eager to know what was going on. Rachel was just frozen on the spot, unable to move.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Why don't you call your mom, SHELBY to come and enlighten you incase you forgot!"

Santana shot her head towards Puck, knowing very well who Shelby is and what she did, and very surprised and angry to know that Rachel was her daughter.

"What does my mom have to do with this? I really don't know what you're talking about-" she took a step closer to Puck but he held his hands up in the air and took a step back. Santana remained frozen on her spot.

"Let me enlighten you. I'm not going to let you take Beth away from me. She is mine, not yours or your mom's. For all these years your mom has been trying to take Beth away from Quinn and me and made our lives a living hell. And you want to know what's the worst Rachel? Today when I took Beth to the doctor after you acted like you cared about Quinn being gone, I ran into a nurse that was blackmailed by your mom to prevent anyone from finding out that your sweet mother killed my true love!"

He started shivering, and Santana was glowing red, she walked over to Puck and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you- you think I was trying to take Beth away from you? I love Beth, and I love- damnit Puck I'm not like my mom! I knew what she did but I didn't know it was linked with you! That's why I was trying to avoid her! I don't want to be like her. Please-"

"No stop! I don't want you near me or Beth. I don't want to see you ever again. Just get out please, I don't want any of your stuff, I'll go live with Santana until I can find a place of my own, but I don't want anything to do with you!"

He walked toward's Beth's room to check on her, leaving Santana with Rachel.

"Rachel, I swear to God, if you don't get out of this house now, I'll throw you out myself."

"Santana-"

"Rachel get out!" She said with a sob. Rachel turned and left, crying as she did so. She couldn't believe what was happening, she loved Beth...she loved Puck, and now she lost them and she knew there wasn't anything she could do to fix it now.

Xxxx

(The following day-Auditions)

"Are you sure you still want to do this Puck?" Santana asks Puck as they sit in the dressing room Puck has been given to wait for his audition.

He still wanted to do it, because it might be his change at becoming something big, and even though he knew he will see Rachel, and if he got the part, (which he still highly doubted), he would act next to her every day...but that's why it was called acting, right?

He didn't want to see her, he was still absolutely hurt over what happened. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't just going to leave the whole Shelby thing, he was going to the police, from what he has heard, the Doctors already informed the police about it, so he was going to make a case.

He wasn't going to let someone who killed his Quinn get away with it. It still hurts seeing Rachel, knowing that she was sent by Shelby to try to get him soft then snatch Beth away from him, because for some reason she was obsessed with him and Beth.

He knew he just had to forget about Rachel and move on with his life, even though he still wanted to do the audition. He wanted to leave the apartment, but he decided to stay, and that's all he's willing to take from her. He only said he'll go live with Santana, which he would have done if it was the only option left, but Santana talked to him, and he realised it was best if they stayed there.

"Yeah, this might be my chance San, maybe I can actually do something with my life and make Beth's life worth living. I have to do this."

"She's gonna be there. It's going to take me all kinds of calmness to not approach her. Because if I do I swear I'll murder her. I'll take care of you, okay?"

Santana hugged Puck and quickly made her way to her seat where she would be watching Puck's audition. She saw Rachel sitting in the far corner, but for the sake of everything that's alive, she decided not to do anything.

"Noah Puckerman."

The old man announced and Puck walked up to the stage with papers in his hand.

"Hello. Uhm, if you guys don't mind, I had a change of song so-"

"Of course." He gave the papers to the band and walked over to the piano. He sat down on it and slid his fingers over the keys. Closing his eyes, he thought of Quinn, he sang this song for her.

_It's hard to say goodbye, it hurts to be alone_

_And all that is left is a memory_

_To love and to keep as a part of me_

_It's you, no one else but you_

_Say what can I do I miss you so_

_It's hard to let you go, it's hard to ease my pain_

_But I'll do it all for you and I know you'll do the same_

_And how hard it all may seem_

_You're always in my dreams_

_We we will meet again_

_Far beyond the stormy weather_

_Far beyond the cloudy skies_

_We we will meet again_

_When we do we will last forever_

_When we do we will stay together you and me_

_We were meant to be in perfect harmony_

_And everyday that goes by is reminding me_

_There're so many things that you left by me_

_You see and every little thing has it's own story_

_They're tellin' me an hour seems so long_

_Help me to be strong_

_You were the meaning of my life_

_And I can't go on without I am shouting out my pain_

_There must be a way_

_We we will meet again_

_Far beyond the stormy weather_

_Far beyond the cloudy skies_

_We we will meet again_

_When we do we will last forever_

_When we do we will stay together you and me_

_As a friend, as a mother_

_As a beautiful flower_

_As a wife, as a lover_

_You had me climbing up your tower_

Quinn wasn't his wife but he looked at her as one. He always wanted to propose to her but he never found the right moment. He got tears in his eyes while singing that part, that caught the attention of the judges listening intently to the song.

_As my guardian angel_

_Under your protection_

_As the light of my life_

_You gave me so much affection_

_I'm so lucky that once I got to know you_

_It was hard for me to say it_

_But I totally adored you_

_Is life fair I'll never stop believing_

_Our time will come_

_Because there must be a meaning_

_We we will meet again_

_Far beyond the stormy weather_

_Far beyond the cloudy skies_

_We we will meet again_

_When we do we will last forever_

_When we do we will stay together you and me_

_We we will meet again_

_Far beyond the stormy weather_

_Far beyond the cloudy skies_

_We we will meet again_

_When we do we will last forever_

_When we do we will stay together you and me_

He stood up from the piano and wiped the tears from his eyes. He saw one of the female judges doing the same.

"That was really moving Mr Puckerman. Thank you for auditioning. We will keep you in touch."

That was all that was said. He wondered whether he would get the part or not, but he was really hoping that he would get it. He knew it wasn't the best song to audition for a Broadway part, but he just felt like that was the right song to sing, and he was hoping that the judges also thought the same.

He quickly ran to the dressing room where he was to get his jacket, when he turned around he saw Rachel standing in the doorway, he wanted to say something but words had left him.

"That was very wonderful Noah. I know they will give you the part. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm really sorry if I did anything to hurt you, none of it was ever my intentions. I really loved Beth, and I really loved you, but I can't force you to be with me. I hope you and Beth can make a great life, and I hope you find someone that makes you happy." She quickly stepped forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek before running out of the room crying.

Puck just brought his hand up to his face and let the breath out that he was holding in. What was he supposed to say to that? He was so confused.

As he walked out he saw Rachel sitting on the stage by the piano, alone. He told Santana to go wait for him outside, he wanted to see what she was going to do.

She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and started playing one of her favourite songs.

_If it's ok,_

_I leave the bedlight on_

_And place your water glass where it belongs_

_And if it's alright_

_I lie awake at night_

_Pretending I am curled up at your side_

_See I'm circling in these patterns_

_Living out of memories_

_Im still a long way from accepting it_

_But there's just no you and me_

_But if I still believe you love me_

_Maybe I'll survive_

_So I tell myself you're coming home_

_Like you've done a million times_

_And if its alright_

_I'll still be loving you_

_Cuz I can't break it to my heart_

_Is it just me_

_Did I commit a crime_

_I wouldn't believe that loving you is just a waste of time_

_Was it in my head_

_Reading into things you never said_

_Cuz I still don't have the answers_

_To why we couldn't work it out_

_I Want to think it's something that I did_

_So I can turn it back around_

_But if I still believe you love me_

_Maybe I'll survive_

_So I tell myself you're coming home_

_Like you've done a million times_

_And if its alright_

_I'll still be loving you_

_Cuz I can't break it to my heart_

_I wanna convince myself were perfect in every single way_

_As long as I can keep the truth away from my heart_

_Ooohhh_

_Cuz I can't break it to my heart_

_Ooohhhhhh_

_Cuz I still don't have the answers_

_To why we couldn't work it out_

_I Want to think it's something that I did_

_So I can turn it back around_

_But if I still believe you love me_

_Maybe I'll survive_

_So I tell myself you're coming home_

_Like you've done a million times_

_And if its alright_

_I'll still be loving you_

_Cuz I can't break it to my heart..._

Did she mean what she sang? He didn't know, but by the way she was singing the song, so passionately, he might just think she was telling the truth. But he had to clear his head first.

Rachel saw him leave, she knew he watched her sing, part of her hoped he heard her, and know that she knew he did, she was hoping that maybe he would let her talk, and maybe give her another chance. She wants to take care of him and Beth, because she loves them both, unconditionally.

**A/N: yay! I hoped you liked it. The songs used is the 9/11 Heaven remix by DJ Sammy, We Will Meet Again by Basson, and Break It To My Heart by Katherine Jenkins. Please don't hate me for what I did in this chapter. Everything will work out soon enough. Lemme know what you guys thought. **


	7. One Day Of Many At The Station

**A/N: I want to apologize for writing the name of the band wrong, it was supposed to be "Bosson" instead of Basson, to the reviewer who pointed that out, thank you. I really wanna thank each and every one of you for your support on this story. I really feel like my writing skills are developing with each chapter because of each review-that may sound crazy but that's how I feel.**

**Oh, there won't be anymore flashbacks, since I let Quinn pass away in the last one, but if you guys want to see a funeral, or whatever, let me know then I'll do another flashback in the next chapter :) but there won't be one in this one.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I was really happy to know u enjoyed this previous one!**

_Chapter 7: One Of Many Days At The Station_

_(24 July 2016)_

Bang! Bang! Bang! Was all she heard on the door, but she ignored it. Another round of bangs came and she knew who it was, but she didn't want to answer it. She was the reason it felt like her world stopped.

That's what she couldn't understand, how can what happened with Puck, make her feel like she was so depressed, she couldn't understand, she didn't know if she liked the feeling.

Bang! Bang! Bang! With the last round Kurt came rushing towards Rachel, with his glass of wine in his hands, bursting her door open making her coat that was hanging on the other side flatter to the ground.

"Rachel I swear to God if you don't go answer that door now I will go and do something to that woman myself." He knew it was Shelby, he heard her say something from the other side. Rachel buried herself in her pillows and turned he back towards his.

"Just ignore it Kurt, please."

"Rachel she is giving me a headache. I can't take it anymore. You have to go answer it and shoo her away, otherwise she'll be stuck there like a fly on a pice of rotten turkey on Thanksgiving!" He placed his free hand that was not holding the wine on his hip. He heard Rachel giggle and rolled his eyes at her- thankfully she didn't see him, she hated when he did that.

She threw he puffy pink pillow from her face and decided to get up, she knew Kurt was right. Shelby won't go away. Not without a fight anyways, but Rachel wasn't in the state of mind to put up a fight with the woman who was the cause of it all. And after hearing that she was the reason Quinn died, made her dislike her mom even more.

Blaine was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor watching a soap opera on the tv, the last few days he was over a lot, and Rachel didn't really mind. He was good company and they always had lovely conversations together. And the fact that he made her best friend happy was a bonus.

With shaky hands she opened the door, she didn't know why she was feeling so scared, but she did it anyway. Shelby had a look of terror plastered on her face, and Rachel could see she was scared, but tried to hide it away from any one. But she wasn't going to let her mother's talks and self pity make her soft and fall right back into her arms again, not this time, and not ever again.

"Aren't you going to greet me Rachel?" Shelby asks softly. She wanted to go in for a hug, and when she did Rachel only shook her head and took a step back.

"Don't even think about it. I know you are my mother, but I don't want you near me, not now, not for a while. You are the reason I lost something so dear to me. I can't believe you did that to him."

Shelby crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, acting like she didn't have a clue what Rachel was talking about, in the mean time that was the reason why she was so scared.

"I don't know who or what you're talking about Rachel."

"Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Beth. I know all about it. I know how you are so obsessed with Puck, and how you always wanted to take Beth away from Noah and Quinn, and when she got sick you too your obsession too far. How could you kill Quinn? You know she had a partner and her daughter which she loved so much, but still you had to take her away from them. I can't believe you stooped so low. Now Noah thinks I have something to do with that and the fact that you want to have Beth to yourself. So pathetic. Now would you please leave."

She turned around and wanted to close the door but Shelby stopped the door with her hand, before she could say anything, Rachel pushed the door so that Shelby stumbled back, she closed the door and locked it. Promising herself that she wasn't going to make herself stupid and give her another chance, she really did take things to a whole other new level this time.

Kurt was sitting on the couch behind Blaine giving him a massage, Rachel sat opposite from them on her big leather couch, she intertwined her hands together and tried to forget about everything, but that wasn't possible.

"At least you spoke your mind for a change Rachel. I'm glad. I'm still very sorry about Puck and to hear about Quinn. Shelby deserves whatever's coming her way, I hope you or Puck is going to the police with this. It's serious business." Blaine said smiling sweetly at Rachel.

"It's not my business to go to the police with this, Noah will go. I just hope I can get a chance to talk to him. I really didn't have anything to do with Shelby and the whole Beth thing. I love them both a lot, I would never do such a thing."

"We know that Rachel, and Puck knows that. He's just so confused and hurt right know, hearing that his girlfriend has been killed by his girlfriend's mother, it's a lot to take in. But he'll come around." Kurt explained, and it made a whole lot of sense.

Maybe Puck would come around, but she was still afraid. Even though they were worlds apart, they were meant to be together, she knew it.

XXXX

He was sitting in the police station, irritated as ever, waiting for the detective to get back to him. He wouldn't lie if he said he has been waiting for a full 30 minutes, because that was the truth.

He was in a rush because he didn't want to be late for Beth, and since Rachel wasn't with him anymore, he had to take a taxi to her school to fetch her, and in New York, hell knows how long it will take.

After what seemed like eternity, the detective, his name was Neil Levon arrived. In his hands was a bright yellow file, he nodded and directed Puck to his small office that was a few feet away from them. It was small, but it seemed cosy. On his desk was fresh flowers and two picture frames, one where he and his wife was in a passionate embrace with his wife, and the other with him and his two kids. A very loving family, that's what he was longing for, and he longed for one with Rachel.

But part of him felt like that was extremely impossible, for some reason.

"Mr Puckerman..."

"Please, call me Puck." Puck interrupted.

"Puck, we have sent our investigation team out to the hospital to gather all the evidence that we need to head to court. What puzzles me is, how come the doctors haven't figured this out before now, but that will all be answered. My job now, is to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you?"

Puck nodded his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, this man had a very, intense gaze.

"What is your relationship with Miss Corcoran?"

"Well, for the past years since my Daughter, Beth, was born she has been trying to take her away from us. Ever since we have been in a feud and it never stopped. I don't really have any relationship with her."

"How did she know you?"

"She was a teacher at my school."

"I see." He rubbed his chin in a way that said he was thinking hard, way to hard about this case. "Do you have any idea where she could be now?"

Puck shook his head, not knowing anything. "I wouldn't know, but her daughter Rachel Berry, she'll know." He gave Neil Rachel's number and the detective just looked up at him in shock.

"You know Miss Berry?"

"I did. Can I leave now? I have to go fetch my daughter."

"Sure. Thank you for your time."

Puck shook his hand and walked out of the building, knowing that he will be here again very soon.

XXXXX

(The Next Day)

"Rachel, honey, wake up." Rachel stirred in her sleep aware of the voice that's trying to wake her, but tried to ignore the voice as best as she could. "You're going to be late for your meeting with the producers for the show, remember? You're helping them pick the cast?"

Fuck. Yeah, she just cursed at herself in her head, how can she forget something like that.

"I'm going to get a bucket of water and throw it on your head if you don't get up now." Kurt threatened jokingly, but Rachel knew if she didn't get up, he really would go and fetch the water, so she decided to get up.

She shoo'd Kurt out of the room so she can get dressed, she took a nice warm bath the night before so thankfully she didn't have to shower.

She decided on wearing plain clothes for a change, a pair of light blue jeans with a black tank top and a leather jacket to go over that. She hoped Kurt liked it though, because otherwise he'll make her stay and change her clothes.

She fixed her hair and grabbed her bag, she walked out of her room and saw Kurt eating a bowl of cereal.

"Aren't you going to work today Kurt?" Rachel asks him while he was chewing away. Kurt had decided to write his own play, and a lot of directors were very impressed by it so they immediately decided to make a show of it.

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, they don't need me today. Although I just might go to my other job to see how things are going. I am the editor for the fashion column so I think I have to be there."

How he managed to have two "jobs" at once, Rachel didn't know, but she was happy that he was making such a success of his life. She kissed him on his cheek and hurried out to her car, anxious to be picking the cast.

She wasn't going to lie, she still wanted Puck to have the role of Beast, and she was going to try and persuade the judges to choose him, maybe they'll have callbacks, that would be just as good.

She was nervous when she walked into the theatre. The judges and the director of the show was already seated and discussing something.

"Rachel, so glad to see you, come sit, we have everything sorted. We have picked out a couple of faces for Beast and we decided on these, all of them were equally good, now we decided that we are going to choose three to get to callbacks, then we'll choose from there, what do you think?"

Rachel scanned the papers in front of her and she was glad to see Puck's face smiling at her. "These are wonderful choices, I think Noah Puckerman should be one of those three. He is really talented."

The director nodded his head in agreement. "I think we all agree on that?" Everyone nodded their head and Rachel's inner self did happy jumps, everything seemed really good.

"What about these two?" Rachel looked at the other two phots they had their eye on, and they decided on who was going to be coming back for callbacks.

"And the other characters? Who's playing Gaston?"

The director rubbed his chin. "Well you weren't here for the auditions, so we decided on one, the other guys didn't really have much potential."

The one judge slided a picture to her and she gasped when she saw Jesse's face. "Jesse St James?" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Yes, his audition was extraordinary. And not to mention he has a good voice, we think he's perfect for the role, don't you?"

"I guess so. And who's playing Belle's dad?"

The rest of the meeting they discussed all the other characters, and surprisingly, they only had callbacks for the character of Beast. They sorted out all the others and Rachel was really happy for the way they chose, except for Jesse. After she saw him at the apartment, she really hoped that would be the last day she saw him, but apparently that was too much to ask for.

Just as she walked out the door she got called back by one of the judges. "Rachel would you let Mr Noah Puckerman know about the callbacks? Since you know each other well."

"Sure." She waved goodbye to the judges and walked out the theatre. She was met by a few photographers and fans asking for her autograph. She gave it to them, always eager to make her fans happy.

She decided on going to Tiffany's for lunch, since it was one in the afternoon, yes, the meeting took so long. She sat down in a far corner where it was private and took her phone out, hesitantly, she dialled Puck's number and patiently waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His voice sent shivers down her spine, she bit her tongue to keep her groan back that was trying to escape her mouth.

"Hey Noah, it's Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, just very busy at work."

He got the job at the music store Rachel had arranged for him he knew he had to take it.

"That's great Noah, look, I just wanted to let you know, I had a meeting with the judges and the director today, and they wanted me to let you know they decided on letting you audition again. Callbacks."

"That's awesome. Thanks Rachel, when is it?"

"They haven't established a date but I'll keep you posted."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Listen I have to go, I'll talk to you whenever...bye."

He hung up the phone before she could even say goodbye and she felt a weird ache in the pit of her stomach. Why did she feel this way about him? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to give up on him or Beth.

And even though he said he didn't want anything from her, she was still going to send him things, even if it meant going undercover. She loved him, and she didn't want to see him fall again.

**A/N: Guys I know it's a short chapter and I know u hate it when I jump from long chapter to short chapter, but I am working on quite a few stories (I know I shouldn't) but I can't let the ideas go. I swear the next chapter will be longer, I just have to gather a good idea for it, any suggestions? Lemme know :) I hope enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
